Punishment
by Laiquendi
Summary: The punishment should always fit the crime, but what happens when the crime is severe ? A Snape centric fic, please note rating, first HP fanfic, Please give it a go ! AU. Neville fans might enjoy this one too!
1. Chapter 1 Detention

**Punishment**

**Author's note :** This is my first time venturing into the world of 'Harry Potter' fan-fiction, I usually dabble in the realm of Middle-earth so I apologise in advance for any inaccuracies, I'm no expert so I'll just plead artistic license ! Please take note of the rating of this fic, there will be violence, there will be torture, if that's not your thing _please stay away !_

Any and all feedback will be greatly appreciated thanks !

**Disclaimer** : Characters etc. sadly are not mine but J.K.Rowling's, no harm is meant, no money is being made...as if !

**oOoOo**

**Chapter One ; Detention**

Severus Snape found himself grinding his teeth in frustration and annoyance once again as he stood in the candle lit entrance hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

His black eyes had just caught a glimpse of the four enchanted hourglasses keeping track of the House Points and he was less than impressed with the amount of glittering green emeralds resting in the Slytherin glass, even more annoying however, was the considerably greater amount of sparkling rubies in the Gryffindor glass. This would be just another item on a long list of things vexing him today.

Bad enough that Dumbledore insist that _he _be the one to escort tonight's detention victims to the Forbidden Forest, which unsurprisingly consisted of the usual suspects, Potter and his equally annoying side-kicks, Weasley, Granger and Longbottom, but now to top it all, it seemed as if his so-called work colleague, Remus Lupin was expressing an interest in tagging along.

"One would have thought you spend enough time roaming around the forest as it is Lupin," the Potion's Professor sneered in reply to the polite request.

"Nonsense Severus," Lupin smiled as he pulled on a pair of gloves, completely unfazed by the less than subtle insult, "what could be more refreshing or pleasant than an evening stroll in your company?"

Harry Potter and his friends couldn't help but look to one another in stunned silence. Each one wondering if their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor had finally cracked up. How could anyone in their right mind find walking around the Forbidden Forest at night, refreshing ? And more incredibly, how could anyone _ever_ consider Snape's company to be pleasant ?

It was then that they witnessed Snape's combined look of fury and utter contempt as he appeared to glide across the stone floor to within a hair's breath of Remus Lupin, it was an expression he seemed to have specially reserved for the seemingly timid Professor. He coldly appraised Lupin from his scuffed yet polished brown shoes, past his heavy faded robes, which he knew concealed a shabby brown woolen cardigan with sagging pockets, all the way up to his marred and prematurely aged face.

"Don't... push me... Lupin," he growled threateningly into the other man's ear, then spun around to face the students.

"Each of you, take one of those," he ordered sharply, while pointing to several oil lamps resting on a long wooden table, "and some of those," he indicated to the near by clean and empty specimen jars, pruning shears and dragon-hide gloves.

"You shall spend tonight's detention replenishing potion ingredients, a fitting punishment it would seem, considering the amount you waste due to your continuous ineptitude."

Each of the third year students did their best to stifle their groans of dismay as they collected the pieces of equipment and carefully placed the items into small hessian satchels. Once they had everything, they heaved the satchel's leather straps over their heads and allowed them to rest comfortably on their shoulders.

"Follow me...and do not fall behind," he warned.

The Potion's Master walked briskly ahead, leading the small silent party out the entrance hall, across the court yard and out through the main archway. Once outside, the massive wooden doors closed behind them causing the two large flaming torches on either side of the wall to flicker slightly from the draught.

High above them, night's dark velvet curtain was steadily pulling itself across the heavens, distant stars flickered like tiny fire-flies and the waning moon peered out at them from behind dark moisture laden clouds.

"After you Severus," Remus gestured with a slight wave of his hand.

Snape bit back a snide reply and silently congratulated himself on his self control, he would not make a scene, not here, especially in front of Potter and Co. but it was galling him how much this man was affecting him. He was annoyed, yes but there was something else niggling at the back of his mind and he was slightly disgusted that it might be fear.

Merlin, he loathed this man...this creature...on so many levels.

Doing his best to ignore Lupin, with one small flick of his wand, Snape lit the student's torches, then they all made their way down the path and across the damp grass. The dark forest loomed ever closer and soon they were walking past Hagrid's hut. Unfortunately the humble dwelling was in complete darkness as the half-giant was away on business on behalf of the Headmaster.

A ghostly mist pooled around their ankles as they stood by the edge of the forest then just as they were about to enter the dense darkness, suddenly and without warning, the heavens opened above them.

"Bloody brilliant," Ron grumbled in utter misery.

Enormous rain drops pelted their heads and everyone was forced to pull their cloak hoods up to protect themselves.

Instantly seeing the advantage in their currently dire situation, Snape made a suggestion.

"It would seem as though this may continue well into the night, it may be prudent to split up, thus getting the job done in half the time," he stated while glaring at Lupin, daring the man to contradict him.

"Good idea," Remus nodded in agreement, "Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger you can both come with me."

Ron could not prevent a huge smile of relief from erupting all over his face. Despite the weather, the night was actually looking up, he didn't have to spend his detention with the greasy git. He looked to Hermione who for some unfathomable reason, was not smiling but then he followed the direction of her gaze and saw the looks on both Harry's and Neville's faces.

Neville looked as though he had just received a long, slow and painful death sentence. Harry just looked annoyed and he was.

He was annoyed at Remus Lupin for sticking him with Snape.

He was annoyed at Snape for dragging them off into the Forest.

But most of all he was annoyed at himself for getting caught in the first place.

Ron, feeling some what guilty now, bit his lower lip then mouthed a silent 'sorry' in Harry's direction. Harry just nodded back in understanding.

Snape couldn't help but feel his own ire rise a little at Lupin's suggested groupings, he was less than thrilled at having to keep an even closer eye now on the boy-wonder and the incompetent Longbottom, still he would be free of that blasted werewolf.

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed, "collect as much aconite, asphodel and knot grass as you can, I also need nettles and use the containers to gather some tube worms and black beetles."

"No problem Severus," Remus smiled from beneath his heavy hood, "shall we meet back here in an hour ?"

The Potion's Master pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time.

"Yes fine, one hour," he agreed curtly, then turned away and without hesitation entered the Forbidden Forest.

"Best hurry along Harry, Neville, remember...do not fall behind," Remus advised as he watched Snape retreat into the gloom.

With exaggerated sighs and sagging shoulders both students complied and entered the forest carefully making their way through the dense undergrowth as they headed for the tiny glow pulsating at the end of Snape's wand.

"See ya soon !" Ron shouted after them.

"And be careful !" Hermione pleaded.

The two remaining students looked anxiously to their Professor.

"Right," said Lupin as he rubbed his gloved hands together, "lets get started shall we."

With a quick "_Lumos_.", he entered the forest and began to head off in a different direction but the lack of footfalls behind him quickly halted further progress.

When he turned around Ron and Hermione were still glued to the spot with looks of guilt and nervousness flittering across their expressive faces.

"Oh come on, it can't be _that_ bad," their teacher encouraged, "and it's only an hour, they'll be fine... besides if I had to spend time wondering about the forest at night, there's no one I'd feel safer with than Professor Snape."

Ron and Hermione looked to one another in amazement. It was clear that Professor Lupin had a totally different view of their Potion's Master, even though the snarly git hardly ever said a civil word to him.

Personally, Ron thought he would feel safer traipsing around the forest with a giant spider than Snape...and he hated spiders !

But there was nothing they could really do now to improve their friends predicament so they followed their Professor, who some how managed to remain cheery despite the deluge.

"So...who wants to be responsible for collecting the tube worms ?" Lupin asked, unable to keep the mischief from colouring his voice.

But all he could hear were more groans of dismay.

**OooOooO**

Well that's all for now, hope you've enjoyed it so far, I'm afraid it does get a bit gorey from about chapter three on, but if you like that sort of thing...well stick around and please do let me know what you think of it many thanks !


	2. Chapter 2 Caught

**Chapter Two ; Caught**

Severus' strides through the forest became less purposeful as he entered a much more impenetrable area. They had long since passed through the outer rim which consisted of tall, spindly dead looking trees and scattered thorny undergrowth but here the way was far less manageable.

The ground itself was very uneven and littered with a thick decaying mulch of countless fallen leaves which offered protection for numerous crawling creatures while enormous exposed roots crept along its surface, patiently waiting to trip up unsuspecting passers by.

The trees themselves were ancient, twisted, gnarled leviathans, whose dense canopy prevented the pitiful amount of silver moon light from penetrating through to the occupants below. Vast bramble bushes had woven their way between the trees, their elongated thorns eagerly jutting out, ready to snag clothing and sever flesh.

The air was heavy and filled with unpleasant, pungent smells and despite the rain, it was possible to make out the sounds of several night-feeders scurrying about in search of their latest meal or the occasional beating of bat wings as they flew about confidently in the surrounding darkness.

Severus loved this place.

He appreciated the complexity of the environment and the merciless nature and survival instincts of the creatures that inhabited it. To survive here took skill and cunning, life was harsh, the weak and infirm were ruthlessly dispatched and fools were not suffered gladly.

As that thought passed through his mind, he forced himself to once again turn around and check on the progress of the two students in his care, though it was hardly necessary as both were making enough noise to awaken the proverbial dead as they trudged their way through the unforgiving undergrowth.

With an aggravated sigh, he decided they had probably ventured in far enough, after all he had to meet back with Lupin in less than an hour. On closer inspection the area looking pretty promising, he could make out some small clumps of aconite and asphodel and there were no doubt plenty of tube worms buried just below the damp earth as the rain would have drawn them closer to the surface. He couldn't spot any knot grass or nettles but there were generous amounts of flux weed and although he wasn't in short supply, it was always handy to have some. He would just have to remember to store it separately from his supply harvested during a full moon. To his right was the decaying trunk of a fallen tree, most likely it had been struck by lightening during last year's winter storms and now chances were good that it would harbour a good supply of black beetles.

"You pair make a mountain troll look almost balletic," he sneered at the stumbling duo.

But the comment was answered only by a couple of frustrated grunts as the boys once again tried to tug their robes free from the ensnaring foliage and

Harry couldn't help but mutter a harsh profanity at the sound of riping fabric.

"Here will be fine," Severus gestured to the surrounding area, "Potter you dig up the asphodel and cut off as much mature root as you can, Longbottom you're responsible for the Aconite and for Merlin's sake remember to wear your gloves !"

"Yes Professor," both boys answered together, though Neville's reply sounded much more timid and his face was flushed with embarrassment. He was already on detention for messing up royally in potion's class and he could _not_ afford to mess up while on detention for messing up. Snape would be even more unbearable.

"And when you're finished," the Professor added, "gather as many tube worms as the jars will hold, they shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Yes Professor," came the less than enthusiastic stereo reply.

Just as they were about to move apart and collect their respective ingredients, a mournful shriek erupted from a bramble bush next to Neville. The poor boy nearly jumped clear out of his skin, he dropped his oil lamp and failed miserably in preventing a high-pitched scream from escaping his lips.

When they came to their senses, Harry and Neville quickly reached into their robes and pulled out their wands in an effort to defend themselves.

"Don't...move," came the fierce warning, "it is merely an Augurey."

Both students turned to their teacher, hoping to find some sort of assurance that their lives were not in danger.

"Look," he instructed them, pointing to the thick, thorny bush.

As they re-directed their gazes once more, both watched wide-eyed as a large yet thin and sorrowful looking bird emerged from the tangled chaos. It resembled some sort of ugly vulture and was covered in green and oily black feathers and had the most enormous and lethal looking talons. It warily eyed the three intruders then shrieked eerily once more before it unfurled it's impressive wing span and after three flaps, was soon airborne.

Small sighs of relief followed the bird's departure and both students returned their wands to the inner folds of their cloaks. Neville bent down to retrieve his now extinguished light source. Swallowing deeply, he nervously looked to his potion's professor. Snape, however remained mercifully silent even though his displeasure was clearly shown on his stern face. With a slight gesture he reignited Longbottom's lamp.

"What an nasty looking vulture," Harry pointed out to no one in particular.

"That was not a vulture Mr. Potter," Snape caustically informed him, "an Augurey is a type of Phoenix native to Ireland but is also found in Britain, don't be so quick to judge something by appearance alone," and with that parting comment he made his way over to the fallen tree trunk.

Both boys just looked to one another and shrugged, Harry was forced to rid his glasses once again of rain drops as the its intensity seemed to have increased again, then they moved apart a little more cautiously this time and set about completing their tasks.

Once Severus reached the decaying wood, he hunched down and pried a large piece free, sure enough the area was soon littered with disturbed black beetles scurrying to safety.

He reached inside his own voluminous black cloak and retrieved his wand and a glass specimen jar.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," he commanded and watched as dozens of the little insects suddenly seemed frozen to the spot.

Taking advantage of their immobilised state, he opened the jar and began picking up the beetles and dropping them into the jar. It was a mundane task but he found it strangely relaxing, he could almost imagine he were out here blissfully alone. Soon the jar was almost full so he tightened the lid and restedit on the remaining stump.

He was about to gather some flux weed when he felt an unmistakable burning tingle in his left fore arm. He clutched the limb as a gasp of dread escaped him.

'Merlin... no,' he thought before a dozen horrible outcomes raced through his mind.

There were Death Eaters approaching.

He spun around quickly, causing his flowing cloak to knock the delicate glass jar from the tree stump. The sound of shattering glass grabbed both Harry's and Neville's attention and they too quickly turned towards their teacher to see what was wrong.

Snape's panic rose, the boys were too far away, he would not be able to reach them in time to _apparate. _He quickly extinguished their lamps and the last thing that the boys saw before Snape's hushed '_nox_', horrified them to the core.

Fear...the utter alien look of fear in the Potion Master's obsidian eyes.

"Run !" he ordered.

But it was already too late.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's note** ; Many thanks to everyone who has already shown an interest in this little story, it does help the confidence a bit ! Cheers ! Apologies again to any canon purists out there for any errors that and I think I'm going to have to slap an 'AU' warning on this too as it looks like I'll be 'altering' some canon plot lines fairly soon, hope this won't drive you all away !

Nasty things planned for poor Severus in chp.3 Mubuwahahahaha !

Lai.


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery

**Chapter Three ; Discovery**

Severus swung back around to face the on-comers and hoped that the students behind him would have the common sense to follow his command. He stood tall and confident while unconsciously holding his breath as he awaited the imminent appearance of unwanted company.

He griped his beloved wand tightly, holding it down by his side, the dark wood blending in seamlessly with the billowing black folds of his heavy cloak and watched silently as a bulky hooded figure stepped out from behind an ancient gnarled oak tree.

Severus braced himself for whatever may happen next, outwardly he appeared casual and relaxed, yet inwardly his honed reflexes were preparing to strike with the stealth of a be-deviled cobra.

"_Lumos_," the mystery figure muttered.

A cold blue pulsing light suddenly illuminated the surrounding area and it was then that a much taller and more slender figure stepped into view. In this new harsh light, Severus could clearly make out the taller figure's wand and it was aimed squarely at his chest. As the figure moved closer to the light, the potion's master caught a glimpse of several stray strands of platinum blond hair.

It could only belong to one person.

His suspicions were confirmed as the svelte form moved their other hand and the eerie glow glinted off the newly revealed silver snake head of an elegant walking cane.

"Lucius," Severus stated calmly, completely ignoring the fact that he was currently under threat.

The person in question re-pocketed their wand in a hidden location with much practiced ease, then gracefully pulled back enough of his cloak hood to reveal himself.

"Severus," Malfoy returned the curt greeting.

As the two incognito Death Eaters advanced, the professor recognised the round face and several accompanying chins of the other man. He searched his mind for the correct name, Perry...no Perkel...no Perkins, that was it Perkins...a lowly minion in the now dissolved ranks of the absent Dark Lord's followers. He always did seem to follow Malfoy around like some sort of stray dog, so it was really no great surprise to see them together. The question was, what were they doing together _here_ in the Forbidden Forest, late at night.

Severus knew that Lucius held no love for their current environment, he wasn't the type of Wizard who jumped at the chance at getting dirty and Merlin forbid that he should snag some of his precious clothing on a nearby briar.

Knowing this, Snape couldn't help but wonder if he would be treated to the truth tonight _or_ be forced to listen to a web of misdirection and deceit, for Lucius Malfoy was not known to be forthcoming with credulous information unless he himself could somehow benefit from it.

"What business brings you to the dark forest my friend ?" Severus casually inquired, while raising his voice slightly in order to be heard over the heavy deluge.

"The private kind," the pure-blood wizard replied arrogantly, "and certainly not the type of business to be discussed before young prying ears," he continued while indicating with a disgruntled nod over Severus' right shoulder.

The potion's master swallowed hard and inwardly cursed the stupidity of the two Gryffindors obviously still standing some where behind him. If they somehow all managed to make it out of this situation unscathed, he would take great personal pleasure in hexing the two idiots into oblivion himself.

He reinforced his mask of calm and utter disinterest and pointedly refused to look over his shoulder at the pair, it would be best to avoid drawing attention to them for as long as possible, let Malfoy think that they are unworthy of comment.

"And what has _you_ out here my friend ?" Lucius practically purred, daring the professor to be caught in a lie.

'_Dammit!'_ Severus inwardly swore.

"Overseeing detention," he supplied with just the right balance of boredom and annoyance.

"How wonderfully tedious for you," the pure-blood baited as a dead smile plastered itself across his pale face.

His less than kind comment was answered with a derisive grunt.

"No really, you deserve the Order of Merlin for having to put up with such tedium," Lucius taunted cruelly once more, to the accompanying laughter of one arse-kissing Thomas Perkins.

Genuinely vexed now, Severus stepped well within his antagonist's personal space and met him eye to eye.

"Why are you _here_ Lucius ?" he demanded through a clenched jaw.

Lucius looked over to the two hooded students, at some point they had huddled closer together, he then diverted his gaze to Perkins.

"Watch them !" he warned gruffly, pointing at the youths with his cane.

Perkins nodded in compliance and quickly moved closer to the Hogwart's students, there was no mistaking the threatening undertone in Malfoy's command and he knew that it would not be in his best interests to fail in this simple task.

Meanwhile, Malfoy grabbed a handful of Severus' cloak and dragged him over to the oak tree, well out of ear-shot.

"Perkins and I have a rendezvous with a mutual acquaintance of ours Severus," the blond supplied cryptically.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Lucius, speak plainly for once in your life," Severus retorted with mild exasperation.

Malfoy's gaze narrowed with annoyance, he did not appreciate the potions master's tone, very few people got away with dressing him down like that. But for the moment he would led it slide, for he was anxious to see how his fellow Death Eater would react on hearing what he himself had only recently learned.

"Careful Severus...," the wizard warned sweetly, "I recently received a mangy owl from Peter Pettigrew requesting a meeting at _The Knock_," he revealed.

"Wormtail !"

Snape couldn't prevent a deep personal loathing from colouring his smooth voice.

"Yes, your old _friend_ Wormtail," Malfoy confirmed smugly.

"What did the filthy rat want ?" Severus demanded, as curiosity got the better of him.

"It seems that while the pathetic rodent has been hiding out and living amongst his fellow gnawing friends, he's heard some very interesting rumours," Lucius continued, "he needs money to confirm their... validity."

"What rumours ?"

Lucius allowed the question to go unanswered, instead his gaze steadily drifted to his left forearm.

Slightly taken aback, Severus grasped his own left limb and noted that the uncomfortable tingle had still not fully dissipated. His brow furrowed in confusion, was Malfoy actually suggesting that the Dark Lord was about to return ?

"There have been signs, he says, certain portents," Malfoy explained further.

"What kinds of signs and portents ?" Severus inquired, finding it increasingly difficult to disguise his growing unease.

"Oh the kind that any _loyal_ follower would welcome and easily decipher, the kind that may tip the balance once again in our favour my friend," the pure-blood answered darkly, "Wormtail is simply in need of some financial assistance to procure certain items in Knockturn Alley before he leaves for distant lands."

Severus found himself momentarily lost for words.

**OooOooO**

Meanwhile some distance away held immobilised under the predatory stare of an unknown man, Harry and Neville stood close by one another, each one unnerved by the unexpected appearance of Lucius Malfoy and his mystery stocky companion.

Harry risked a quick peek out from under his now sodden hood and witnessed his professor being dragged further away by Malfoy.

Both seemed to be engaged in some sort of tense discussion but they were too far away for him to make out any details and the heavy rainfall wasn't helping.

Harry wondered what had made Snape seem so afraid earlier, why had he told them to run ? Had he been expecting someone else ? As far as Harry new Malfoy and Snape appeared to be friends. He had seen them together at several quiddich matches and Snape's blatant favouritism for Draco Malfoy was widely known. Plus he was convinced Snape still held some sort of secret affiliation to Voldemort and he had suspected that Malfoy was some how involved also, after all he _had_ placed Tom Riddle's diary in Ginny Weasley's cauldron in Flourish & Blotts.

A worrying thought came to mind.

Did their conversation have something to do with Voldemort ?

The whole scenario was very confusing.

Suddenly his racing thoughts were interrupted by movement.

**OooOooO**

Severus' mind whirled as it struggled to process everything Malfoy had just told him. If any of it were true, then he needed to get back to Hogwart's quickly. As his thoughts drifted, he failed to notice Lucius' silent departure from the oak tree.

"So exactly whom of Hogwart's finest students do we have the pleasure of sharing company with this fine night ?" Malfoy wondered out loud as he advanced on the pair.

Severus reverie came crashing down around him at the sound of Malfoy's threatening tones and he swirled around to see the dark wizard moving closer to Potter and Longbottom. He pushed himself away from the tree and moved quickly to catch up, in no time he was standing seemingly casually between the blond wizard and the two boys, ready to protect them should needs be.

Malfoy stood before the two pathetic water logged lumps. He used the end of his cane to lift back the hood of one of the boys.

The revelation caused him to grimace with disgust.

"Ah the gormless Longbottom, no doubt you justly deserve detention and more, what did you manage to blow up this time you stupid boy ?" Lucius taunted.

Stricken by both fear and embarrassment, poor Neville remained mute as he blushed uncontrollably.

"Never mind, probably won't be the last time, do be careful won't you," he purred viciously, "wouldn't want you ending up in Saint Mungo's with the rest of the family, now would we ?"

Severus couldn't ignore the grief stricken look of pain that flitted across the young boys face as he chewed his lower lips and struggled to keep the tears at bay.

However any attempt at standing up for the poor defenceless, yet witless wonder would only arouse unwanted suspicion. If he could, he would speak to Minerva about it later.

Malfoy then moved slightly to his right and none too gently pushed back the wet hood of the second student.

It was then that things seemed to change, the very air around them felt charged with static as Malfoy's posture stiffened and his expression hardened.

He turned his head swiftly to Severus, his hard stare narrowing ever so, as suspicion crept into his thoughts.

Looking back at Potter, all manners of possibilities jumped to mind.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here ? The famous Mr. Potter no less !" Lucius sneered, "and in such a dangerous place...why any manner of nasty things could befall an unwary student, as I'm sure your professor would agree."

Severus shifted uncomfortably at Malfoy's less than subtle threats, delivered in such a dark malicious tone and noted how Lucius' eyes hadn't left Potter's for an instant.

The pure-blood's hand had some how managed to find his wand and it twitched on the grip as he contemplated blasting Potter away then and there. He could dispose of the boy or better yet, take him. Grabbing The Boy Who Lived would allow him the opportunity to make up for recent failures to his Lord and if the Dark Lord's return _was_ looming on the horizon, no doubt he would be pleased at such an offering.

Lucius Malfoy stood transfixed, his eyes took on a distant, glazed look as he smiled inanely, ultimately he was thinking only of himself, but then self preservation had always been his utmost priority.

Perkins also recognising Potter moved in closer and Severus became increasingly wary for their safety.

Severus Snape found himself reaching out to grab Malfoy's slowly raising wand arm. Harry's eyes widened as he caught the threatening movement and he began to shuffle backwards. He couldn't believe what was about to happen.

Suddenly there was a minor scuffle as Snape stood in front of Malfoy, effectively blocking his aim, then he pushed the other wizard slightly.

Unexpectedly Malfoy stumbled as his left foot ensnared itself in an exposed, twisted root. In his distracted state, he quickly lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Both boys gasped.

Snape steeled himself for what was about to come.

Seeming more lucid now, Malfoy looked in disgust at the dirt which had invaded his perfectly manicured fingernails, then he turned his murderous glare to the potions master.

Inhaling deeply, Severus offered an outstretched hand to the fallen wizard but Malfoy pointedly ignored it and instead used his cane to aid his slow and some what awkward ascent. Standing erect once more, the blond used exaggerated, deliberate strokes to brush the debris from his clothing.

"That was a mistake _potions master_," Lucius hissed, "how dare the likes of _you_ lay a hand on me !"

As the pure-blood ranted, Severus was unaware that Perkins now had his wand aimed at his back, eagerly awaiting the signal to hex him.

"Professor !" Harry called out in warning.

Severus heard the boy's call but would not allow the distraction, he had to remain focused on Malfoy.

Malfoy turned, confidently putting his back to Severus and began to walk away from the scene once again, the professor knew he had to follow.

Lucius' suspicions grew steadily and he wondered why his fellow Death Eater was so reluctant in aiding him in his plan to eliminate or capture Potter.

"You seem awfully keen on saving the boy...care to explain yourself," Malfoy challenged.

Severus knew he had to make this look good, he had to be convincing or they'd all be in trouble.

"You're being irrational and foolish Lucius !" Severus bit back, as he cast a scolding glare at arrogant man. "You haven't thought this through," he accused angrily.

Malfoy remained stoic and silent as he listened to Snape's argument.

"And what were you planning on doing with Longbottom, going to dispose of him too ?"

"Oh I'm sure you would have managed to think of something Severus, I've always known you to be quite creative when needs be, quite the accomplished liar...one might say," Malfoy retaliated.

Ignoring the hidden meaning, Severus ploughed on.

"Don't be a fool Lucius, for _one_ student maybe, but _two_...not even that oaf Hagrid would fall for that !"

"Possibly...or maybe it's something else...is it Severus ? Do you have some other secret ulterior motive for protecting this _whelp_ ?" Malfoy demanded as he pointed his cane in Harry's direction, "is there some other reason you do not wish to see the precious Potter harmed ? Just exactly _where_ _do_ your loyalties lie Severus ?"

Severus used all his skills at occlumency to hide his true thoughts, thoughts which he knew would betray him.

But as each wizard continued to stare unblinkingly at each other, Severus' building concern for the safety of the students, shone in his dark eyes for the briefest of moments. Malfoy's keen stare caught it and the potions master knew in a heartbeat that he was done for. The tiny crack in his guard had allowed the other wizard to see deep into his soul where his true intentions were laid bare for all to see.

Inwardly he swore and reaffirmed his grip on his wand, he knew he had been discovered.

Lucius Malfoy now knew he had no intention of allowing harm befall the students and that it had absolutely nothing to do with a last minute, poorly conceived plan and he knew Malfoy was fuming but for the first time in a very long time, Severus found himself unsure of what to do, their lives were in danger but what should his first move be ?

The last thing he wanted was to engage in some sort of battle with curses and hexes flying every where. He couldn't afford to have the students caught in the cross-fire, Dumbledore would have his hide.

A strange stand-off existed while the tension continued to build.

Lucius was furious, he cast Severus a questioning look, daring him to prove his suspicions wrong but the newly revealed traitor simply stood there, denying nothing.

This angered the blond further as he tightly clenched his jaw, he had vouched for Severus in the presence of the Dark Lord and if the Evil One _was_ to rise again, then he knew he would be made to pay dearly for such an error in judgement. The Dark Lord would most likely take out his displeasure and frustration on the entire Malfoy family, he could not allow that to happen, he had to act now.

Lucious momentarily broke eye contact and passed the subtlest of nods to Perkins, it was the signal the other Death Eater had been waiting on.

But Severus knew his opponent well and easily caught the silent command.

"_Expelliarmus_ !" he shouted, pointing his wand at Malfoy.

He didn't wait to see the wand fly from his former so-called friend' s hand, he turned instead to face Perkins but wasn't quick enough.

The wave of energy accompanying the shouted '_Crucio_', blasted him in the chest, knocking him down instantly before he could put up an effective block.

Pain burned through him like unforgiving flames, searing his nerves, muscles contracted uncontrollably as his body twisted in agony on the ground.

His mind screamed, overloaded by the torture and yet he struggled to remain cognisant, some how some small part of his reasoning knew that if he gave up now, Potter and Longbottom were doomed.

Summoning his iron will, he sent a blasting curse in Perkins direction, it was weak but it broke the Death Eaters concentration for a moment, allowing him a second to look into the two horrified faces of his students.

"Run !" he ordered again, before weakness claimed him, "get to safety."

He thought for a moment that they would refuse him again, but they soon caught sight of Lucius Malfoy getting back on his feet and reaching for his wand.

Young eyes widened with fear.

Harry cast Severus a strange look, then shook Neville and the two boys fled the scene.

Severus struggled to get to his feet, wiping a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. He attempted to cast another blasting curse at Perkins but it was easily deflected.

He soon found himself under the agonising grip of the '_crucio_' once more, only this time it came from behind as Lucius Malfoy smiled maniacally at his misery.

His spine arched until he was sure it would snap, he had bitten his tongue again and blood flowed freely down his chin, he clenched his eyelids shut as he listened to the sound of his own heart pounding in his chest...and then suddenly it was over.

He was overcome by uncontrolled shivering and his wand fell free from his nerveless fingers, as his chest heaved with effort, he tried to lift his head from the leaf littered ground.

His eyes soon focused on a pair of shining black leather boots.

"Find them," a cold voice ordered.

He called upon any energy he had left and raised his head further, looking up into the dead eyes of his torturer.

A flash of silver caught his eyes.

The last thing he heard was a distant '_stupefy_' as Malfoy's cane came crashing down on the back of his skull.

**OooOooO**

**Author's note; **Hi folks ! Humble apologies for the delay, end of the school year is always a bit hectic. I was hoping to do a wee bit more damage to my beloved Severus in this chapter but it seems to have gone on long enough...guess I'll just have to save it for chp. 4

Many, many thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far and I hope the rest of you witches & wizards out there will show some mercy on this lowly muggle, please let me know what you think of it so far...I'm open to suggestions !

The reference to _The Knock _will be made clearer in chp. 4, it's basically a secret Death Eater safe house I've invented, nothing too fancy.

As I've said before, I'm no H.P expert, I've seen Lucius Malfoy's cane for sale on the net & it has his wand inside it. I've no idea if this is actually the case. If it is I apologise for the discrepancy but my Malfoy has a separate wand. Ah well everything else is A,U ! might as well go the whole way ! lol


	4. Chapter 4 The Knock

**Chapter Four : The Knock**

Harry Potter ran blindly through the Forbidden Forest, almost tripping over himself every few yards. He bounded over fallen branches and exposed roots and tore through angry briars that snagged his clothing and scored his flesh but he did not stop.

His heart pounded in his chest, his lungs screamed for oxygen as he fled breathlessly through the dark trees but still, he did not stop.

He scanned ahead for any familiar land mark, something, anything that he could use to help him find his way out of this nightmare as quickly as possible.

Only after a considerable distance was covered, did he consider it safe enough to pause and look behind him. Between gasps for much needed air, he shakily removed his glasses and tried to rub away the large droplets of rain that had clung to the lenses. As his vision cleared, Harry nervously scanned his immediate dim surroundings and soon came to the horrible realisation that he was utterly alone.

Neville Longbottom was nowhere in sight.

oOo

Lucius Malfoy sneered maliciously as he kicked over the limp body of one Severus Snape. The potions master rolled onto his back with out resistance and remained in a prone state on the wet ground. It was obvious to Malfoy that the traitorous wizard was unconscious for the moment, however this knowledge didn't prevent him from kicking the vulnerable body in the ribs one more time.

A sound to his left suddenly grabbed his attention and he swiftly raised his wand in a threatening manner. He relaxed almost imperceptibly when he recognised the stocky approaching frame of Thomas Perkins. The fellow Death Eater had a body draped casually over his right shoulder.

Malfoy advanced, eager to identify his captive, stowed away his wand and pulled back the body's hood.

Perkins felt his stomach clench at the combined look of rage and disappointment on the pure-blood's face. He watched Malfoy warily as he grabbed the boy's face in one hand and rocked it from side to side. The child remained blissfully unaware of his perilous predicament. Lucius released his grip, without any thought of the boy's comfort and glared down at Perkins.

"And Potter ?" he demanded coldly.

"S..sorry S..sir," Perkins stuttered nervously in apology, "he got away before I could _'stupefy'_ him."

"Idiot," Malfoy chastised, "bring him over here."

Lucius pointed to the area where Severus still lay and Perkins' mood lightened a little on seeing the Professor's defenceless state. He eased the lax body off his shoulder and deposited it, none to carefully, onto the ground.

"What about the Potter boy, he'll run for help won't he ?" Perkins asked anxiously, fiddling with his wand.

"No matter," Lucius replied confidently, "they'll never find us."

oOo

Harry Potter was shivering and he wasn't sure if it was his soaked state or his rising fear that was the most to blame. He moved to the nearest tree and hid behind it, pressing his face into the rough bark. His heart continued to pound in his chest while he sucked in large mouthfuls of air, the uncertainty of what to do now was driving him mad.

Should he call out Neville's name or would this only serve to bring his pursuer closer to him and using a _'lumos'_ would probably give away his location just as quickly.

But where _was_ Neville ? Had he fallen ? Did that man have him ? And what had happened to the Professor ?

Absently Harry couldn't believe that he was as anxious about the greasy git as his close dorm-friend.

Ignoring the rain, he pulled down his hood and strained his ears to catch any sounds of running or cries for help but maddeningly, there was nothing, just the usual eerie forest sounds, calls from strange creatures and the relentless cacophony of large falling rain drops slamming against leaves.

Looking over his shoulder, he could have sworn he saw a faint glow of light far behind him but just as suddenly, it disappeared, only to reappear again, only this time he could make out two faint glows, rocking slightly as they vanished and materialised between enormous tree trunks.

Pleading silently to Merlin, he hoped that those twinkling glimmers belonged to his friend's oil lamps. Decision made, he ran towards the lights as fast as his freezing feet could carry him.

oOo

Far away, yet still deep within the heart of the Forbidden Forest, dark nocturnal creatures were disturbed by a loud popping noise as two wizards _apparated _in their midst. The men stood back to back, wands drawn as they circled and surveyed the immediate clearing. The bundles they had been supporting were carelessly dropped to the ground while they conducted their search.

Only once the area had been deemed safe, relative to their current location, did either wizard speak.

"Wait here," Malfoy ordered his lackey.

He then moved cautiously towards an enormous knurled oak tree, he muttered a secret incantation and knocked on the brittle bark three times with his cane.

Almost instantly, the air was filled with a strange static charge, the area itself seemed to shift and shimmer until in a matter of seconds, a small sized stone structure was revealed near by.

The building resembled an old ramshackle cottage, but this too was an illusion of sorts, as the actual building was much larger inside and while it could hardly be described as luxurious, it was far less dilapidated that it outwardly appeared.

Malfoy walked past the shuttered windows and approached the wooden front door, it looked flimsy and ravaged by wood lice, the countless layers of paint covering it, were flaking and peeling away, in its centre hung an ornate brass knocker in the shape of a serpent.

Pausing a moment, he reached in under his robe to his inside coat pocket and removed a small silver switch blade, flicking it open, he allowed the sharp metal to press into the plump flesh of his left thumb. Blood pooled instantly to the surface, without hesitation, he smeared some under the brass knocker, then struck the door three times.

As before, the air around the door seem to crackle with electricity and just as quickly, it unlocked itself and slowly swung open.

Before entering Malfoy cleaned his blade and thumb with a simple _'scourgify' _and instructed Perkins once more.

"Bring them through," he ordered, then stepped eagerly inside.

With a gentle flick of his wand, Perkins levitated the two bodies with a _'mobilicorpi' _and directed them expertly through the open doorway.

A faint _'Colloportus' _could be heard outside, followed by a strange squelching noise, as the ancient door was magically sealed shut. Just as soon as the rusty lock clicked into place, the entire area shimmered once more and the 'derelict' building vanished from sight.

oOo

"These are _disgusting,_" Ron Weasley moaned loudly once more and stuck out his tongue as he dropped another writhing black beetle into his specimen jar, unlike his knowledgeable potions professor, it hadn't occurred to Ron to use a _'petrificus_ _totalus'_ on the scurrying little creatures.

They were presently crawling all over his shoes and getting tangled in his laces.

"Oh do stop whining Ron," Hermione admonished, "after all, we're nearly finished," she smiled, holding up her full glass jars and giving them a good shake.

Their hunt had been very successful and they had even managed to gather an impressive bundle of nettles and asphodel, it was bound to be enough to satisfy even Snape.

"Yeah well still...doesn't mean I have to like them," Ron grumbled in reply as he sealed the lid of his jar tightly.

"Look on the bright side Ron, it could be a lot worse," she teased back, "he could have told you to collect spiders."

The sudden look of fear and loathing that invaded Ron's freckled face was priceless and Hermione couldn't stifle the giggles from erupting.

"Not funny Hermione," Ron sulked, trying to repress the shudder from crawling all the way up his spine.

He stood up slowly and began shaking his shoes, trying his best to dislodge the pesky beetles.

It was then that he could have sworn he heard his name being called, looking around he couldn't see anything. He lifted up his oil lamp for more light just as Professor Lupin reappeared with a handful of aconite held securely with his dragon-hide gloves.

"Alright there Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley ?" the professor enquired as he stuffed the plants into one of the hessian satchels.

"Yes Professor," Hermione answered dutifully, brushing her hands off in her wet robe, "we seem to be finished here."

"Excellent," Lupin praised loudly, looking at all they had gathered, "this should keep Professor Snape happy for a while."

"Ron ?" he called, noticing the student's distracted state, "is everything alright ?"

"Sir ?" Ron turned around now looking directly at the two, "oh sorry Sir...it's just I thought...I thought I heard my name being called," he explained.

All three listened intently and despite the rain, this time, they each heard the calling voice but more importantly they could clearly make out all three of their names being called and it was painfully obvious that the cry belonged to Harry.

oOo

Severus Snape felt his mind being reluctantly dragged back to consciousness, he fought a valiant fight to remain in the comforting blackness but some persistent part of his being, perhaps his sense of self preservation, was gnawing at him to wake up.

The more aware he became, the less he liked his new environment. Before he had even managed to open his heavy eyes, he could feel pain and discomfort all over his body, automatically his brain catalogued the after effects of the _'cruciatus' _but his groggy mind couldn't quite account for the pounding ache in his head nor the fiery throbbing in his chest, the rest of his body felt deathly cold.

His nose twitched with distaste as it sifted through the stench, dampness, excrement and blood were all around him.

The last smell caused a painful, sharp intake of breath as he came to abrupt awareness.

With black eyes, now finally open, he realised he was lying down on his side on a damp stone floor. Various insects scuttered around the rough masonry, completely ignoring his presence. Remaining still, he carefully scanned the area and the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach grew.

He now knew where he was, in fact he was intimately familiar with this place, he had just never looked at it from this perspective before.

Why was he here ? he wondered.

It was then that he heard a strange sniffling sound and he tried to move. His head spun wildly and he felt suddenly nauseous but he was determined to locate the source of the noise. Ignoring the discomfort and cautiously lifting himself up, he noticed his shackled wrists for the first time and glared at them in annoyance and confusion.

The sniffling noise stopped.

"P..p..professor ?" a nervous but some what familiar voice enquired.

Moving with speed that he knew would cost him, Severus looked over his right shoulder.

There, huddled in the corner, sat one Neville Longbottom.

As the Potions Master observed the boy's bound hands and tear stained terrified face, the history of recent events came rushing painfully back.

Longbottom and Potter. Malfoy and Perkins. The fight, being hit on the head and now he was being held here in the Knock with a student.

Merlin !

They were in danger, grave danger.

Severus Snape was sure of only one thing, he had to get the child the hell out of here now.

oOo

**Author's note** ; Well that's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long to up-date. As always, many thanks to those of you who have shown an interest in this little story, whether by reviewing, adding it to your favs or just putting it on alert...all that support really means a lot ! Cheers !

All the unsigned in reviews for chp. 3 have been replied to in my blog (link to it on profile page) if anyone's interested.

So I hope you've enjoyed the story so far & **please** do feel free to let me know what you think !

Bye for now, take care,

Lai.


	5. Chapter 5 Evidence

**Chapter Five; Evidence **

"_Lumos_."

Remus Lupin's wand sprung to life as he thrust it out before him.

The bright pulsating light, combined with the two flickering oil lamps, bathed the surrounding area of forest in a warm golden glow. Lupin directed his wand to his right, brow furrowed and eyes squinting slightly as he scrutinised the trees intensely. All manners of nocturnal creatures scurried quickly away from the revealing brightness, eager to loose themselves in the comforting darkness once more.

"Listen," he whispered to the two students in his care, while sweeping his wand over to the left.

Ron and Hermione strained their ears in an effort to determine the direction of Harry's approach.

"Over there," the Professor suddenly called out, indicating north-west with his wand.

Both students anxiously raised their lamps high above them until they could just about make out the movement of an advancing figure. Their view was unexpectedly blocked as their teacher moved protectively in front of them, shielding them with his own body.

"Harry ?" he shouted warily, looking for confirmation.

"Professor !" came the distant breathless reply, "yes, it's me...it's Harry."

Only then did Lupin risk moving towards the Hogwart's student and he was quickly joined by Harry's two friends. Several hurried paces later and they all met up in a tiny clearing. Their mutual concern grew at Potter's dishevelled appearance.

"Harry, what has happened ? Where's Professor Snape and Neville ?"

"Wotcher Harry ? you look like hell !"

"Goodness Harry, why are you alone ?"

Potter was confronted by a barrage of concerned questions, all demanding immediate answers simultaneously.

He looked up, relief clearly evident on his face but just as quickly his body bent over, his hands supporting themselves on his shaky knees while he inhaled lungfuls of much needed air.

"Ok Harry, take it easy," Lupin softly advised, rubbing the student's heaving back, "catch your breath, then tell us what has happened."

Harry nodded in agreement, swallowed hard, then after a few seconds he stood up straight again, still panting heavily.

"Th...they...they have them," he tried to explain, "you have to... help them."

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened.

"You mean Professor Snape and Neville ? Who has them Harry ? Who ?" Remus demanded as calmly as he could.

"Malfoy and..." Harry wheezed out.

"Draco !" Ron interrupted, "_that_ smarmy toad ! What would _he_...ooof !"

Ron's outburst was cut short by Hermione's elbow.

"Quiet Ron, let him speak," she warned.

Harry shook his head.

"No, not Draco...his father," he explained, "and some other man, I didn't recognise him."

Shocked gasps escaped the listeners.

Harry's eyes took on a sudden panicked look as he recalled the incident.

"You have to help them Sir," he pleaded, grabbing Lupin's wet robe, "I think, I think the man may have taken Neville, I don't know what happened exactly but the Professor, he...he tried to protect us, there was an argument, he was hit by a _'cruciatus',_ he told us to run...we did, but something happened to Neville, I ...I didn't know what to do...I was..."

Harry's voice cracked, bringing a sudden halt to his hurried account and his fearful eyes found themselves brimming with unshed tears. He was caught in a wave of tumultuous emotions; fear, relief, shame, confusion, worry, guilt, each one clamouring for attention. It was all too much.

He suddenly found himself wrapped in long, strong arms as the thoughtful Professor selflessly offered him some much needed comfort. Leaning into the hug, Harry was helpless to prevent those tears from falling as the shock of what had just happened set in.

Remus whispered soothing words of comfort into the boy's ear until the muffled sobs were silenced and the body tremors ceased.

Ron and Hermione looked on, each unsure of what to do. Hermione repeatedly bit the inside of her lip with worry while Ron occupied himself by fidgeting nervously with his oil lamp.

They watched as their Professor slowly shifted away from Harry and reached inside his robe to his inside coat pocket and pulled out something wrapped in shiny purple and silver paper. He carefully peeled back some of the wrapper to reveal thick, chunky squares of chocolate. He broke off a couple of squares and offered them to Harry.

"Here Harry," he said, "take these, I always find that it helps," he explained with a reassuring smile.

Returning the smile half-heartedly, the third year replied, "Thank you Sir," then he quickly popped the chocolate into his mouth.

Remus then offered some to Harry's uncharacteristically quiet friends and kept two squares for himself.

The delicious chocolate soon worked wonders and already everyone seemed a little calmer.

"How long do you think you've been running Harry ?" Remus asked.

The boy thought for a moment.

"Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes, I think...I'm not sure Professor, but it did seem like a lot longer," Harry replied with a great deal of uncertainty.

Remus nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure it did Harry, I'm sure it did, now, did you run more or less straight to us from back there ?" the Professor queried, while pointing to the direction they had first seen him approaching from.

"I ...think so," Harry looked down, eyes hooded, "I wasn't paying much attention...sorry."

"There's absolutely no need for you to feel sorry, no reason at all, you did the right thing in looking for help first Harry, do you understand ?" Remus questioned softly.

The boy was in a fragile enough state, he certainly didn't want him blaming himself for what had just happened.

"Yes Sir, I understand," came the whispered reply.

"Good, now do you think you're ready to move ?" the Professor asked patiently.

Harry nodded positively.

"Good lad, that's the spirit !" he praised.

Remus knew his first priority was to see to the safety of the remaining students and with that mission in mind he abandoned the potion ingredients and quickly escorted the soaked and unsettled children back to the edge of the forest. As they made their way to the safety of the castle grounds, Harry did his best to answer his teacher's questions and give a more detailed account of what had happened.

Once they cleared the forest and Hagrid's darkened hut was in sight, Remus spoke to the students once more.

"Now listen carefully," he warned, pointing his finger at each student in turn, "I want you _all _to go _straight _to the Headmaster's office, Harry you must tell Professor Dumbledore everything you've told me, is that clear ?" he demanded seriously.

All three students nodded in agreement, followed by a burst of 'Yes Sirs'.

"Excellent, then inform the Headmaster that I have gone back to find the clearing Harry has described, to look for any signs that may help us determine what has happened, tell him I will return to Hogwarts immediately after, got that ?"

Another barrage of 'Yes Sirs'.

"Good, I'm counting on you three, now go...quickly," he ordered, ushering the students towards the school.

Remus stood watching the retreating backs of the children, as they headed for the welcoming lights of the ancient castle, for as long as he dared. Once convinced that they were indeed safe, he turned to face the smothering darkness of the forest once more.

One deep purposeful, steadying breath and he was away, running through the dense growth like a man possessed.

Thoughts raced through his mind while his legs tore over the uneven ground. He hoped he would be able to find the clearing Harry had spoken of, but he was unsure of what he would find if he did indeed get there.

In no time he had made it back to the spot where they had met up with young Potter, a slight change of direction and he was off again, only this time he was more careful. His keen eyes scanned the undergrowth for signs of Harry's passing. Some freshly snapped branches, trampled weeds, tiny pieces of torn robe ensnared in vicious barbs, light foot prints and even Potter's own personal scent, all helped to guide the Professor closer to much needed answers.

Remus wondered if he would find anyone at the end of the trail, Harry had said Snape had been hit by a _'cruciatus'_...was it possible he would come across his colleague wounded...or worse... and what of Neville, the poor boy had been through so much already. How would he be affected by this latest misfortune ? Would he be injured ? Alive ?

Would he himself be able to cope with finding two lifeless bodies ? And _what_ in the name of Merlin's beard was Lucius Malfoy up to ?

Countless other questions plagued his mind as he ran, each one left annoyingly unanswered, so he shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts, concentrating instead on the faint trail ahead.

A short while later Remus Lupin paused in his tracks, he slowly surveyed the surrounding area, his lycan senses had just leapt into action, sending several signals to his brain.

He closed his eyes and calmly inhaled the damp night air allowing his powerful sense of smell to sift through the chaos. He was definitely close, he could now discern multiple signatures. Steadily advancing forward, he examined the ground. To his left, an area of undergrowth had been completely flattened, kneeling down to inspect it more closely, he was sure someone had fallen here, most likely Neville Longbottom.

He moved forward again and soon found himself standing in the clearing Harry had described.

It was completely empty and Remus found that he had mixed feelings about this, still there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that he was in the right place, the air around him held a lingering static charge and it tickled the skin on the backs of his hands. A lot of magic had been used here recently.

But he did not need to rely on invisible scents and obscure fading tingling sensations for proof, the concrete evidence was all around him. Glass jars, oil lamps and satchels lay scattered and abandoned on the ground, large man-sized footprints made deep impressions in the rain soaked earth and the ground itself had been disturbed from a scuffle of some sort.

Before the rain washed away further tracks, he did a quick sweep of the whole perimeter and only found a short trail consisting of a pair of approaching footprints. It would seem that Malfoy and his friend had _'apparated'_ close by before they came upon Severus and the students. There was however no sign of anyone leaving the area, which meant that they had _'disapparated'_ and taken the hostages with them.

How on earth would they be able to track them now ? he wondered, feeling very disheartened.

Across the clearing, shattered glass twinkled near a tree stump as Lupin used his wand to illuminate different parts of the inner area now. It was then that he registered a faint but disturbing scent. Moving half way across the opening, Remus knelt down and carefully rummaged through the damp, decaying leaves.

There ! barely visible and almost washed away by the rain, tiny droplets of crimson and he knew without a shadow of doubt whose blood it was...Severus Snape's.

He looked on in strange fascination at the sight of the little exposed red specks being diluted by the rain and soaking into ground, then he suddenly sprung upright. This evidence, more than any, brought home the seriousness of the situation, he had to get back to Dumbledore andfast.

**oOo**

**Author's Note**; Thanks again for all your wonderful support, it really helps !Please do keep those reviews coming. I was a bit delayed getting this chapter out, sorry about that. I'm having building work done at home. I think all the digging, banging, drilling and pounding has scared away my muses ! **wipes away the tears **I'm just hoping they'll come home soon ! So if it's a bit on the short side...sorry, but it's all I could manage. Hope to hear from you all soon !

Cheers !

Lai.


	6. Chapter 6 It Begins

**Chapter Six ; It Begins.**

"P...Professor ?" Neville's shaky voice sounded out hesitantly once more.

He had just witnessed alien expressions of pain, confusion and worry animate the normally stoic features of his potions professor and it unnerved him greatly.

Just then a pair of black eyes returned to him once more and began studying him unabashedly. Neville was about to look away, keen to avoid such intense scrutiny, when the stare suddenly softened and he thought caught a glimpse of regret in those dark depths.

"Are you injured Mr. Longbottom ?" Snape abruptly enquired, while shifting into a slightly more comfortable position.

"N..no Sir, just feel a bit light headed, that's all," Neville supplied.

Snape nodded unalarmed, it was a perfectly normal side effect of the _'stupefy'_ hex.

"Anything else ?" he asked clinically.

"No Sir, well...," the student began nervously.

"Yes ? Well what ? Spit it out," Snape instructed, then grimaced as the hammer in his head resumed its pounding once more.

Neville's eyes began nervously studying the uneven floor.

"It's just that I'm feeling a bit cold Sir and slightly stiff," he answered quietly, then risked a quick glimpse at his teacher, but again he was taken by surprise.

There was no reproachful glare, just silent understanding.

"Well that's to be expected I suppose, you are wet through and our 'accommodations' do appear to be lacking in certain creature comforts," the Professor growled, while gesturing about the sparse stone room.

Since the subject of their 'accommodations' had just been broached, Neville felt vaguely confident about questioning his teacher on the matter, after all, his ignorance of their where abouts and other worrying matters had plagued him while Snape had lain unconscious.

"Sir ?" Longbottom whispered.

Snape replied with a look that gave the student leave to continue.

"Where are we Sir ?" Neville finished.

"No where you want to be Longbottom," Snape answered darkly.

Neville swallowed nervously, his mouth suddenly dry upon hearing such an ominous reply, he'd expected that their situation was dire but hearing it voiced aloud and having his suspicions confirmed still shook him.

Unfortunately Snape was never one to sugar coat things and such brutal honesty could be hard to take at times.

Severus observed as Longbottom's feelings of dread escalated. The child appeared to shrink back into the corner, almost as if he wished to disappear amidst the tangled mess of webs just above him. Small shivers wracked his frame while his glassy eyes darted around the confines of their quarters.

Sighing, Severus supposed he had better offer some form of reassurance to the boy, it was hardly his forte and he was very much out of practice but he guessed it was what Albus or Minerva would do, no matter how tedious it seemed to him. Their precious Gryffindors were, after all, accustomed to being mollycoddled.

"Stop fretting Longbottom, I intend to have you out of here as soon as possible," he stated frankly.

It was a valiant attempt, the words were uttered in a tone less harsh than normal and seemed to have the desired effect, for when child's eyes finally focused on the Potions Master, Severus could see a glimmer of hope there.

"H..how are you going to do that Sir ?" Neville asked hesitantly, for he knew they were both wandless.

"That will depend on one minor detail," he replied cryptically.

Neville's brow furrowed from a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Your hands Longbottom, are they magically bound," Snape suddenly demanded.

Neville looked to his manacled wrists, the old iron bands were rusted and filthy and had already left their mark on his pale skin. A crude but sturdy chain linked them to a large ring bolted to the wall. He first tried to twist the restraints about……. nothing happened but when he tried to pull his hands apart, an unpleasant shock reverberated up his arms.

"Ouch !" Neville complained, "That hurt!"

While Neville gently rubbed his arms to remove the remaining tingling sensation, Severus grumbled to himself, annoyance clearly evident on his face. His distain for his capturers just went up another notch, it looked as though he wouldn't be able to free Longbottom as soon as he had hoped.

He moved again in a vain attempt at easing the pressure from his left side, as he did so another hiss of pain escaped his stretched lips.

Neville felt his heart rate increase at the sound and fear fluttered in his stomach once more. He knew his concerns were motivated by predominately selfish reasons. The Professor represented his only real hope of escape at the moment and he didn't want anything to jeopardise that hope, plus he couldn't bare the thought of being alone again should Snape slip into oblivion once more. He wasn't proud of these thoughts but right now he wasn't feeling terribly brave.

He could always be the lion hearted Gryffindor the next time he was kidnapped, he thought wryly.

Thinking of brave Gryffindors……………….

"Do you think………… Harry got away Sir ?" Neville asked.

"It would seem so," Snape replied abruptly.

Unless of course Malfoy was holding the esteemed Mr. Potter in more private quarters, he thought, though he didn't think it wise to voice this notion to Longbottom at the moment.

Neville felt a little bit better knowing that Harry had escaped capture, his fellow classmate was bound to seek out help, with any luck a rescue party was already on its way. Unfortunately in his distracted state, Neville had forgotten that no one had the slightest idea where they were. He tentatively eased himself up and away from the damp wall, the soreness and stiffness in his body was getting worse and so he spent a few moments rubbing some feeling back into his legs.

He was just about to risk asking his teacher how he was, when the only doorway into the room, noisily swung open.

The short, stocky man that had chased after him, entered the bleak confines, wand raised, ready for trouble. As soon as he had crossed the threshold, Lucius Malfoy made his entrance.

The blond pure-blood had a look of sheer contempt spread across his elegant features as his eyes observed the injured professor.

With a slow deliberate turn of his head, his harsh glare focused on young Longbottom and Neville felt his legs turn to jelly.

"Comfortable, boy ?" Lucius asked politely, feigning concern.

Neville was dumb struck and he could feel the trembling in his body increase.

"Answer me boy!" the wizard shouted, demanding an immediate answer.

The sudden outburst took the child by surprise and frightened tears began to well up in his eyes.

"N..n…no Sir," he finally managed to reply.

"Pity," Lucius countered coldly.

Neville hung his head, attempting to hide his tears, sadly he was fooling no one.

"Oh stop whinging, you pathetic lump,' Malfoy ordered.

Annoyed now, he advanced on the boy, poking him in the chest with the end of his cane with enough force to cause Neville to stumble back.

The student's head shot up, eyes wide with fear as he backed as far away from Malfoy as he could, his traitorous tears seemingly frozen in their tracks.

"Leave the boy alone Lucius, this is between you and me," Severus demanded quietly.

Malfoy turned and began walking slowly, yet purposefully to where Severus Snape was half sitting, half lying on the floor.

He hunched down before his victim and calmly removed a black leather glove. Without deliberation he viciously back handed the professor across the cheek, his large family signet ring tearing into the soft flesh.

Neville flinched at the sound.

Severus looked up defiantly at his persecutor then tentatively began moving his soon to be bruised jaw.

"You lost the right to ask anything of me when you betrayed me," Malfoy spat angrily as he stood up.

"Funny," Severus flashed a sardonic smile, "and I thought I was here because you believe I've betrayed Voldemort!"

Snape's boldness earned him a savage kick in the ribs from Perkins and he was sure this time that he'd felt one crack as he was plagued by nausea once more. He swallowed back a vile mixture of blood and bile then stared challengingly at the Death Eaters once more.

"You are not fit to mention his name !" Malfoy growled.

Once again Severus was subjected to a series of violent blows from Perkins, the oaf had limited uses but inflicting pain on others was one of his few talents.

This time Severus couldn't stifle the groan of pain and was forced to spew a mixture of spittle and blood onto the stones beneath him.

Longbotttom looked on helplessly as all blood drained from his face, he allowed his body to sink slowly to the floor then wrapped his arms around his shaking frame. The mentioning of the Dark Lord had stolen the last of his resolve and he was convinced he was going to die here. The whole scenario had left him feeling terrified and very confused, was the professor in league with 'He Who Shall Not Be Named'? or had he really betrayed him ? Could he be trusted ?

Despite his agony, Snape was relentless in his taunting and goaded Malfoy once more.

"You know I can't say I'm surprised at your actions Lucius, it always has to be about _you_, your vanity knows no bounds, even now you pretend to defend _'his' _honour , punishing me for crimes against _'him' _but it's all just smoke and mirrors my friend………..it's _you _that seeks vengeance, I've made you look bad and it makes you sick………and yet you hope that by doing all this, it will some how keep you in your precious Dark Lord's good favour."

Pain filled black eyes glared accusingly into cold blue ones.

"Tell me I' wrong," Severus challenged.

When the searing pain of the _'crucio' _hit, threatening to fry every nerve ending in his body, Severus Snape had his answer.

Wave after wave of curses pummelled his broken body. He lost track of time and it was getting hard to tell when one curse ended and another began. His muscles contracted violently sending shooting painful spasms down his long limbs, his wrists struggled to free themselves from the grip of their iron confines but to no avail, the crude bindings simply ate into the slender joints.

He tried to hold on for as long as he could, refusing to call out or reach out for leniency………he would rather die first but as the agony prolonged, he felt his grip slipping. First one small whimper escaped his parched lips, then a strangled cry and soon the flood gates opened and he lost control.

Lucius and Perkins looked on, leering gleefully at their captive while he thrashed about compulsively on the floor.

Their morbid entertainment was soon interrupted by a child's cries.

"Stop it ! Stop it ! Stop it !" Neville pleaded.

His eyes were clamped tightly shut and his hands were held over his ears in a vain attempt at blocking out the potion master's screams.

Malfoy looked dispassionately at the boy and then at the crumpled heap before him. He decided he would pause his lesson for the moment, no sense in killing his star pupil just yet………there was plenty of time for that later and besides Severus still had much to learn.

He signalled Perkins to open the door for him then they both wordlessly left the room without a further care or thought for the remaining occupants.

As a certain amount of lucidity slowly returned to Severus' mind, he felt as though his skin was still on fire, any attempt at moving caused him to wince in pain, his limbs still shuddered involuntarily and his breaths were laboured and uneven. Grinding his teeth, he tried to ease himself slowly up off the ground, his vision blurred and the room began to sway in a disturbing manner.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew there was something important he had to do but despite his stubborn struggles, he was helpless to prevent the veil of darkness from completely enveloping him once more.

Severus Snape's limp body hit the floor accompanied by the sound of a child's weeping.

**oOo**

**Author's Note; **Hi folks ! Well I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter of this little fic...and of course you know I'm anxiously waiting to hear what you think of it, so hit that little old review button ! LoL ! It took a while to get this one out, I found it a little bit more difficult to write, possibly due to the nature of the content, anyway do let me know how you feel it's going, good or bad and if angst is your thing then stay tuned, but be warned, things are going to get a whole lot nastier before they get better !

Bye for now !

Lai.


	7. Chapter 7 Bad News

**Chapter Seven ; _'Bad News'_**

Remus Lupin's chest heaved from exhaustion as he ran through Hogwarts torch lit grounds. He swore silently to himself as he stumbled once more on the slippery wet cobbles. With every passing year it seemed his condition exerted a greater toil on his body, it was at times like this that he felt considerably older than his actual years.

Leaning heavily on the ancient wood, he pushed the large entrance hall doors wide open. Their enormous hinges groaned in protest as they swung apart. Once the mournful sound ceased reverberating throughout the vast empty hallway, Remus could clearly hear Mrs. Norris's disapproving hiss. Looking down to his right, it seemed as though her sharp eyes were scolding him for dripping on the stone floor.

Much to his surprise, a low growl escaped him, it seemed the wolf within had no time for the pesky feline tonight. He pulled back his sodden hood, spraying both cat and floor with fresh droplets and looked on in amusement as she hissed defiantly once more before scurrying off to find Filch. No doubt he would get an earful from the snarly old caretaker later.

Focusing once more on the task at hand, Remus ran as quietly as he could up the main staircase and through the corridors leading to the Head Master's office.

As he made his way to the large gargoyle silently guarding the entrance, he could clearly make out in the distance, a tartan clad Minerva McGonagall escorting Harry and his two friends away from the spiral stairs. Increasing his pace, he quickly caught up with them only to be confronted by four pairs of worried eyes looking to him expectantly, hoping he would be the barer of good tidings.

But his own grim expression and furrowed brow soon dashed their fragile hopes. The question didn't need to be asked for the answer was already painfully clear.

"Go on up dear," Minerva instructed softly, "he's waiting for you, I'm going to take the children to see Poppy, some calming draught may be in order I think."

Remus nodded and flashed a small reassuring smile to his students as she protectively lead them away. He took a deep calming breath then stood in front of the stone sentinel and spoke.

"Bon-bon."

Upon 'hearing' the correct password the ancient stone staircase began to revolve, Lupin stepped up onto the first step and allowed himself to be carried up to Albus' office. He soon found himself facing a familiar oak door which was slightly ajar, out of respect, he knocked on the highly polished dark wood before he pushed gently against the brass griffin handle. It swung open freely and he crossed the threshold into one of his most favourite rooms in Hogwarts.

Candles and floating oil lamps bathe the chamber in a warm golden glow while mysterious silver devices randomly puffed out tiny whisps of coloured smoke, others moved about slightly or made faint whirring noises for no apparent reason.

He was surprised to find a distracted Dumbledore pacing back and forth beside a tall bookcase filled with ancient tomes and dusty scrolls and he couldn't help but notice the agitated state of the many portraits as they too paced about from painting to painting. Suddenly Fawkes the phoenix sounded the alert from his golden perch and the old wizard quickly turned around.

Once again Lupin was subjected to intense scrutiny as Albus' blue eyes seemed to bore into him, not to mention the dozens of portraits now watching his every move, but the gaze quickly softened as his discomfort became evident.

"Ah Remus, come in my boy, please sit down and tell me what you have found," Albus gestured to a comfortable, yet straight-backed chair across from his enormous desk, as he himself made to sit down. He had already learned as much as he could from young Potter about the disturbing event and he was hoping his Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor would be able to supply him with fresh details.

Hearing that a student in his care _and_ his Potions Professor had possibly been taken by force had shaken him to the core. He was desperate for any word.

"I'm afraid it's not good news Head Master," Lupin replied sadly.

Albus nodded silently in understanding then sighed resignedly. He looked intently at Remus once again, brow creasing as if noticing his current state for the first time.

"My dear boy, you are soaking wet," he exclaimed, "take that robe off before you catch your…….."

Dumbledore's lips fell silent, unwilling to complete phrase, it was not a subject matter he was prepared to dwell on for any length of time at the moment. Sensing the awkward pause Remus stood up.

"Yes of course Sir, you are right…………………silly of me really."

He hung the soaked garment on a cloak stand and uttered a simple drying spell on both the robe and his remaining clothes. The fire place in the room sprung to life and the man felt instantly grateful for the comforting heat. Upon returning to his seat, he found a steaming hot cup of tea waiting for him.

Smiling graciously, he took the simple offering and savoured the aroma of the camomile before sipping down the amber liquid.

Despite his urgent need for information, Albus waited until Remus was ready, he knew the man was also badly effected by the recent events.

After a moment, Lupin had gathered himself enough to begin recounting the facts, he placed the delicate cup and saucer on the Head Master's desk and spoke softly.

"I found the clearing where Severus paused to gather his potion ingredients with Harry and Neville, there were some signs of a struggle…………..I found blood Albus………….it belonged to Severus," he added hesitantly.

Clearly disapproving of this latest revelation, the portraits in the room began muttering amongst themselves while Dumbledore's mouth hardened almost imperceptibly and for a moment, a flicker of annoyance burned brightly in his eyes.

Someone had dared to hurt people he cared about. If Lucius Malfoy did have anything to do with this, he would be made to regret it. Sensing the old wizards distress, Fawkes released a sorrowful cry, then ruffled his vibrant feathers in solidarity.

Deliberately calming himself, Dumbledore encouraged Remus to continue with a nod.

"I also found a spot where I believe Neville may have fallen, he might have been hit with a _'stupefy' _then carried away. Harry said there were only two men, Malfoy and some other unidentified male, that seems to fit in with the tracks I found, there were only two sets of foot prints visible approaching the clearing from the other side," Lupin swallowed worriedly before continuing, "there were no tracks leading away Head Master, I believe they _'apparated' _…………..we have no way of knowing where they went," he finished grimly.

**oOo**

Severus awoke into a dark world of confusion and pain, muscles cried out in protest over the most minuscule of movements and his vision blurred while the room appeared to spin cruelly around him once again. He fought against the waves of nausea and violent tremors wracking his slender frame. Some where deep in the logical part of his brain he knew these were all symptoms of repeated exposure to the _'cruciatus'_, knowing this however did little to ease his mind.

Breathing shallow in order not to aggravate his battered chest and fractured rib, he tried to relax his tense muscles and thus reduce the painful spasms.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he eased himself up off the cold floor, pausing every few inches to bite down on his lower lip, determined not to cry out. It seemed to take forever but eventually he was sitting up reasonably straight with his back against the wall for support.

The windowless room was shrouded in darkness but the warm glow from a flickering oil lamp in the hallway had snuck in beneath the door and cast its comforting light half way across the floor. It was enough to enable him to make out the slumbering form of young Neville Longbottom several feet away. Every now and then the child would flinch in his fitful sleep and a small whimper escaped him. Severus considered waking the child from his nightmares but quickly decided against it, sadly their current reality was much more frightening than what ever the sleeping child's unconscious mind could dream up.

Neville's mewling and his own laboured breaths were the only sounds to be heard but this did not surprise him, he knew the room was warded against invading sounds from the rest of the house. Always better to keep ones captives ignorant and in the dark, both figuratively and literally. Fear of the unknown was a powerful weapon in the hands of someone who knew how to wield it and Lucius Malfoy was a master.

Gently rubbing his swollen and tender wrists, Severus absently wondered how long they had been held captive, it couldn't have been more than a few hours, despite feeling a hell of a lot longer. He supposed that if Potter had in fact escaped then Lupin would most likely know by now. It rankled him a little knowing that the wolf knew he had been taken so easily and that he had been unable to protect his charges.

Severus despised weakness, most of all in himself and it annoyed him that Lupin might perceive him in this way.

As his mind wandered, he also believed it was possible that maybe even the Head Master had been informed by now. He only hoped that Albus wouldn't be too annoyed at his failure.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the only entrance into the room opened abruptly, his eyes were assaulted by an accompanying bright light and he tried to shelter them with his arm while they adjusted. Several of the wall sconces around the room that held candles, also sprung to life as Malfoy and Perkins entered the room.

Malfoy looked particularly happy as he approached his vulnerable captive.

"I've just had a most enlightening meeting with our mutual friend, Wormtail, I think it's safe to say that the future is looking bright," he paused and sneered, "though not so bright for you my old friend."

Severus remained silent while his mind processed the information Malfoy had so casually let slip. If he was interpreting it correctly, the Dark Lord's return was looking more and more immanent and less and less of a mad man's fantasy.

That Lucius had told him of this so openly also suggested that the pure-blood had no intention of allowing him to leave the 'Knock' alive. Strangely enough this news did not affect him as he thought it would, he had more or less resigned to the fact that he would die here but he couldn't suppress the knot of fear for Longbottom's safety from growing and twisting in his gut.

Automatically his black eyes stole a glimpse at the boy, some how he had managed to remain asleep so far. Malfoy tracked his gaze and smiled.

"Take him !" he ordered Perkins.

The Death Eater moved over to the boy and roughly shook him until he stirred. In a flurry of rough movements, Perkins released both the spells and rough manacles binding the child's hands. It took a moment for his disorientation to clear but as soon as he saw the battered form of his Potions Professor and the cold stare of Lucius Malfoy, everything came flooding back with biting clarity and fearful tears filled Neville's wide eyes once more.

He was half dragged, half carried across the uneven floor towards the door.

He looked pleadingly into the suddenly worried eyes of his teacher.

"P..professor !" he cried out while he was pulled out into the hallway.

Severus steeled his gaze and looked directly at Malfoy.

"Where are you taking him ?" he demanded with as much force as he could muster.

"Is that actual genuine _concern_ I hear in your voice Severus ?" he tutted in a disappointed manner, "my, my, how the mighty have fallen."

Severus gritted his teeth against the pain resulting from such unwise exertions.

"Where Malfoy ?" he shouted.

"Calm down old chum, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself………….leave that to me," the blond laughed, "Perkins is just seeing to the boy's comforts, we're not monsters you know," he teased.

"I know exactly what you're capable of Lucius and it would put most monsters to shame," he retorted.

The Death Eater turned slowly, closed the door then turned purposely towards his captive. With a flourishing gesture, he removed his rich dark velvet robe and carefully placed it on a crude wooden sideboard. Then with equal care, he removed his wand.

He then hunched down beside Snape and whispered almost conspiratorially into his ear.

"Let's have a little demonstration of my capabilities, shall we."

With lightning speed, he lashed out and grabbed one of Severus' manacled hands, pulling it down and slamming it against the floor.

Pain exploded in his side as his body was yanked forwards, beads of sweat covered his brow and his breathing became increasingly ragged.

Malfoy leaned heavily on the weakened wrist and pointed his wand at the long elegant fingers.

"Just exactly how many times have you betrayed the Dark Lord Severus ?" he asked casually, as if discussing the weather.

His victim annoyingly failed to answer.

"Hmmmmmmm forcing me to guess are we? Fine have it your way, I'll play along," he growled.

"Was it once ? _'fractius'._"

Malfoy's eyes lit up with delight as he watched his former friend try to stifle his screams as he felt a bone in his thumb snap.

"No surely more than once, twice maybe ? _'fractius'_."

Once again another bone in his thumb snapped without mercy and Severus felt tears well up in his eyes as a small traitorous whimper escaped. Malfoy moved his wand further up along the mangled digit and continued his torture.

"I wonder exactly how many bones there are in a human hand Severus, I hope we don't run out before I find out the truth," he sneered, "or you could save yourself a whole lot of unnecessary pain and just _tell_ me."

Severus clamped down more tightly on his jaw, shook his head defiantly, refusing to give in, he knew he was in a no win situation, revealing any information to Malfoy was out of the question and even if he did, the pure-blood would just continue torturing him anyway.

It was just something he would have to endure and he found himself feeling strangely thankful that Longbottom wasn't here to witness it.

Malfoy sighed dramatically.

"Your choice my friend, _'fractius'_."

This time Severus couldn't withhold his cries of pain.

**oOo**

**Author's note; **Well there you have it folks, the latest instalment of this little saga...isn't Lucius Malfoy as nasty so and so ! Sorry it's taken a while to get this update out, but hopefully better late than never. As always many, many thanks for all your support so far, I really do enjoy hearing from you so don't be shy ! LOL ! and thanks to those of you who have added it to your favs or just put it on alert, every little helps you know. As for 'fractius'...well that's just one I made up, a bone breaking curse, wasn't sure if one existed already, sorry !Until next time, take care,

Lai.


	8. Chapter 8 Breaking Bread

Chapter Eight ; 'Breaking Bread'

Severus couldn't remember exactly when it was that he had passed out from the excruciating pain but a cursory glance at his grotesquely swollen right hand told him that Malfoy had steadily worked his way through at least three digits. The dark purple, almost black bruising contrasted sharply against the pale skin of his uninjured left hand.

He had awoken only moments ago, to find himself shivering and all alone in the dingy room, this discovery had unsettled him greatly. Although he had no way of determining the time, he guessed that it was morning and Longbottom had not yet returned. The manacles that had held the student, lay empty on the stone floor.

Shifting ever so slowly to ease some of the pressure from his injured side, Severus glared balefully at the vacant irons. He was surprised that this feeling of 'protectiveness' had arisen in him so strongly. He certainly wasn't known for his 'Mother Hen' attributes in Hogwarts, in fact most students both feared and loathed him in equal measures and spent as little time in his company as possible.

Many would rather turn to a Chimaera for comfort than seek him out and that was exactly how he liked it, he had after all spent years cultivating his dark and formidable image to the extent that some students believed him to be a vampire...fools that they were.

Yes, he was cruel at times but to him it was a necessary cruelness, no sense in molly-coddling students, better to prepare them for the 'real' world, there were worse things than boggarts outside of Hogwarts.

Worse things like Lucius Malfoy.

The fresh feeling of nausea that stirred in his gut once more had little to do now with shattered bones and everything to do with the thoughts of a hapless student at the mercy of that man, for mercy was not high on the pure-blood's list of priorities. Severus had seen first hand on many occasions how cruel Malfoy could be, especially when acting under the Dark Lord's orders nor had he forgotten the look of madness in Lucius' eyes earlier in the forest.

Despite himself, the potions master felt worried for young Neville Longbottom.

Suddenly the door swung open before him and the subject of his thoughts was pushed roughly through the entrance, immediately followed by one snarling Perkins. Neville stumbled into the dim room and was instantly shoved to the left.

"Sit," the Death eater ordered with a growl.

The child offered silent compliance.

"Hands," the man demanded.

Needing no further explanation, Neville held up his two hands and looked on helplessly as his wrists were once again encased in cold iron. A quick charm from Perkins and the manacles were secure.

The look of utter defeat in the child's eyes brought a malicious smirk to Perkin's thin, cracked lips.

He lunged forward unexpectedly, growling at Neville and gloated as the student whimpered and tried to scramble away.

Shame overwhelmed his being and Neville allowed his head to drop in a vain attempt to hide the fresh blush on his pale cheeks. The taunting laughter filling the small room was not helping.

"Reduced to getting your kicks out of ridiculing youths half your size...", Severus tutted while shaking his head from side to side, "what a pity eh Perkins?"

The laughter stopped.

"You shut your filthy mouth Snape!" Perkins shouted as he pointed his wand and advanced towards the Professor.

Without warning the dark wizard lashed out with a vicious kick into Severus' right thigh. He inhaled sharply but forbid any sound of distress from escaping, he wouldn't give the oaf the satisfaction.

"Your time will come Snape," the Death eater promised, "and you'll not get an ounce of _pity_ from me...I'm looking forward to hearing you scream, you pompous git."

With that parting comment, Perkins left and the door slammed shut.

Now that they were finally alone, Severus could turn all his attention to his charge. He tried to cover his swollen hand as best as he could before he spoke so as not to distress the distraught child further.

"Longbottom," he called.

No reaction.

"Longbottom, answer me," he called again.

A soft sniffle, nothing more.

Severus sighed softly, it was time to alter his approach once again.

"Neville."

A slight twitch.

"Neville, look at me," Severus asked as gently as he thought possible.

Slowly but surely the child's head rose…finally he was getting somewhere.

"Good, good," Severus praised as they made eye contact, "are you… uninjured ?" he enquired tentatively.

His query was met with silence.

Severus inwardly cursed himself, he was totally useless in delicate situations such as this and as much as it pained him to admit it…right now he could probably really do with some of those 'Mother Hen' soothing skills possessed in spades by Minerva McGonagall, she could pry information from any member of her brood, without having to resort to harsh threats. Punitive intimidations may have worked well with his own house but the child before him was most definitely _not_ Slytherin.

He tried again.

"Neville listen to me…did they…did they do anything to you?" he faltered miserably but ploughed on, "did they…touch you…in any way?"

At last understanding his teacher's concerns…which only compounded his embarrassment further, Neville answered softly.

"No, no Sir, they didn't do anything," shaking his head emphatically, "I'm alright honestly," he reassured.

Severus' shoulders sagged almost imperceptibly with relief and he silently thanked Merlin. He wouldn't put anything past Lucius and his lackey, he was all too familiar with what heinous acts they were both capable of. That the child remained untouched was a blessing…one which he hoped would last...still, he could not shake the feeling that Longbottom's safety was perilously connected to Malfoy's grip on reality, it was a symbiosis that left him some what unnerved. Now, if anything, the urgency to get him as afar away from here as possible, seemed to have doubled.

"What happened? You were gone for quite a while," he probed, with less obvious trepidation.

"I…I was taken to a different part of the house but it was dark, I couldn't see anything, I was locked up in another room and left alone. I must have fallen asleep for a few hours, the next thing I remember is being dragged out into a hallway this morning. I was allowed use the toilet then that man brought me to a small kitchen. I was given some water to drink and some bread to eat."

Neville momentarily paused his account of recent past events and reached inside his still damp robe.

"Here Professor," Neville held out his hand which contained a small piece of loaf, "I saved you some."

Severus sat temporarily stunned at his student's deed. He was unaccustomed to such acts of generosity from his pupils and he was unsure how to react, that this child had thought of him was unexpected and if he knew Malfoy half as well as he thought he did, food would not be coming his way any time soon. One thing he _was_ sure of however was the minute foreign feeling of warmth gradually building and circulating deep within his chest…Merlin, he really needed to get out of here…any more of this 'quality time' with Longbottom and he would end up toasting marshmallows in the Gryffindor common room singing Quidditch chants and camp fire songs! Shaking this disturbing image from his mind, he focused on Longbottom once again.

"That was most…thoughtful…of you Mr. Longbottom, a most brave and," he swallowed uncomfortably, "Gryffindor thing to do."

He did his best not to have it sound like an insult…after all, years of conditioned responses were hard to ignore but his reply seemed to have done the trick for a small smile spread across his student's face.

"However should the opportunity arise again, I would not have you risk it, if you were caught 'smuggling' food for my benefit the consequences could be…most unpleasant," he cautioned.

Neville hung his head again, his fleeting moment of joy at being called brave had evaporated, he had made another mistake, it didn't seem like he could ever do anything right around this man.

Sensing the sudden downward spiral in the child's mood, Severus spoke again.

"Longbottom," once he had his student's attention, he continued, "I appreciate what you did and to be honest it was most unexpected but I said what I did because I am only thinking of your safety…do you understand?"

Nodding, Neville responded.

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"Good."

"Shall I throw it to you?" he asked.

"Maybe it would be best if you kept it for yourself, it may be quite some time before your needs are considered again," Severus cautioned, at the risk of frightening the child further.

Neville gazed intently at the small lump of loaf resting in his hand, his youthful brow furrowed while he briefly considered his options. In mere seconds however, his decision was made.

"That may be Sir but I'll manage, besides I don't think _they _have any intention of considering _your_ needs at all!"

The Professor couldn't hold back the tiny smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth. Trust Longbottom to get perceptive now of all times!

Before he could try to deny Neville's observations, the piece of bread was sent sailing in his direction.

"Catch Sir!" Neville alerted his teacher.

Caught slightly off guard, Severus instinctively reached out for the morsel of food with his right hand. Before he'd realised his mistake the tips of his broken fingers had made contact. Despite the bread's softness, his hand felt like it had been hit by a flying boulder and he failed to prevent a cry of pain from escaping.

The bread fell to the dirty floor while the potions master cradled his damaged hand.

"Merlin's beard!" Neville gasped in horror.

"What in Cliodne's Cauldron happened to you Sir?"

The Professor cursed inwardly once more, his plan to prevent further distress was falling apart at the seams. He would just have to resign himself to the fact that, in his current state and predicament, he was powerless to protect this child from any harm, physical or mental so long as he remained in the Knock. There _was_ a way to get him out of here, an idea that had a slim chance of working _but_ at the moment he could not act on it. Severus swore viciously, above all, he hated this feeling of helplessness, so much of his being was about maintaining control, with his potions, with his students, with his life. Only now that control had been stripped away…stripped away by one Lucius Malfoy.

The only thing he could do now was to try and make as little fuss as possible and so he hid his hand from view once more.

"Do not concern yourself Mr. Longbottom it is merely broken, a condition easily mended."

He did not mention the fact that he would not likely be ever given the opportunity to do so.

Severus reached for the piece of bread, with his left hand and bit it in half. As he ate the small offering, he hoped he would be able to keep the bread down for Longbottom's sake, his various injuries still had his stomach feeling nauseous.

While Severus ate in silence, Neville inconspicuously studied his Professor in the dim light. The man looked tired yet he was doing his best to hide his discomfort despite the fact that he must be in great pain. Neville had experienced his own fair share of pain over the years, it would be a while before he would forget those nasty boils and broken wrist in first year and while he'd never suffered the horrible misfortune of being hit by the 'Cruciatus Curse'...he was none the less intimately familiar with it's affects.

For Malfoy to have cast this unforgivable repeatedly at Snape, something must have gone terribly wrong between them...something to do with He Who Must Not Be Named. There had always been much rumour and gossip, certainly in the Gryffindor common room, as to where Snape's loyalties lay. Many, including Harry, failed to trust him completely but now it seems as though they may have been wrong...still, he wasn't completely sure, it was all so confusing and he certainly hadn't worked up the nerve yet to ask Snape about it directly. One thing he was completely sure about though was the potions master's genuine concern for his well being...it was an unexpected suprise from coming someone most people believed to be an overgrown bat.

Yet Snape had tried to warn him and Harry before everything went horribly wrong, they should have paid more heed to his words. He had asked after him several times already to make sure he was unhurt and he had even distracted the others from taunting him but most shocking of all...he had actually called him by his first name, it was a big change from 'Idiot boy!'. The Professor had hinted earlier that he may have a way to get them out of this hellish place...he hoped it were true and if they did make it back to Hogwarts, he didn't think he'd ever be able to dislike the man with the same intensity again...turns out he's not such a git after all.

Neville's musings were abruptly cut short when the door to their 'prison' swung open, the candles flared brightly once again and their 'jailer' strode in. He swallowed nervously at the sight of Draco's father. The wizard looked like he'd just stepped out of Warbler & Flax, the priciest tailors in Diagon Alley. He glared coldly at them each in turn as if they were some annoying some insects soon to be crushed underfoot.

A quick snap of his leather clad fingers and Perkins followed him quickly into the room. He was carrying a long narrow wooden table, which he placed against the rough wall, he then quickly left the room and immediately returned carrying a large rectangular wooden box, securely closed with an ornate lock. Perkins eased the box carefully onto the wooden table, he then stood back respectfully out of Malfoy's way.

Lucius peeled off his leather gloves and placed them on the table ,as he did so, he admired his immaculately manicured nails.

"How's the wand hand feeling this morning Severus? A little stiff maybe hmm?" the man practically purred.

Severus ignored the taunt and simply sneered back at the dark wizard.

Malfoy smiled and the temperature in the room seemed to drop, he then calmly removed his dress robe and placed it beside his gloves, the fur lined garment was the most luxurious thing Neville had seen in his life.

The blond wizard turned his back on his 'guests' for a brief moment, wand suddenly in hand, he whispered a spell over the box, the lock split in two and the box eased itself open.

Neither Severus or Neville could clearly make out the box's contents from their vantage points on the stone floor but it wasn't long before Malfoy began to remove some of the items with an air of reverence and lay them neatly on the table...Neville's blood ran cold.

Severus felt a worrying chill creep along his own spine at the sight of the objects, some he had seen before, others appeared to be new additions to Lucius' twisted collection.

"Tell Perkins to take the boy away Lucius," Severus almost pleaded, "he doesn't need to be here for this."

"Oh on the contrary my friend, _the_ _boy _is about to play the starring role in your untimely demise."

**ooOOoo**

**Author's Note: **Hello again folks ! It's been aeons, I know, please accept my most humble apologies but my excuses are genuine...honest. The illness I've had for the past year & a half is practically gone but sadly it did rob me of my inspiration & desire to write. I'm so happy to be able to finally feel like writing again but it's been nearly a year so apologies in advance, I'm going to be a bit rusty !LOL!! Selling my house, moving counties, buying a new home, changing jobs on top of everything else didn't help either but it was so uplifting to get reviews during the year asking for up-dates...you'll never know how much it all meant to me...so many, many thanks & to those of you who wished me well...many thanks also!! Anyway I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter & don't worry, I promise it won't take another nine months for me to up-date.

PS: As you know Wabler & Flax is a non-canon shop, not that there's anything wrong with Madame Malkin's but I just don't see Lucius buying all his clothes from a shop that sell school uniforms...he's too much of a snob !! LOL!

Hugs,

Lai.


	9. Chapter 9 A Lonesome Vigil

**Chapter 9 : A Lonesome Vigil**

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his cluttered desk…alone. Two spotted and wrinkled hands supported the weight of his weary head while his elbows rested on the ancient wood. He had sent a distraught Lupin away long ago, making him promise that he would try and get some sleep.

He himself had been unable to find peace this night and now with the approach of dawn, his mind was still deeply troubled. He allowed his hands to slide down his face and lie on the desk while he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his immediate surroundings.

The first thing to enter his field of vision was his ever present bowl of lemon drops. The brightly coloured, sugar-laden sweets seemed suddenly so out of place. Before he'd even realised what he had done, his right arm had lashed out deceptively fast, the heal of his palm impacted with the edge of the delicate bowl sending it flying across the room.

It landed with a loud clatter and spilled its contents out all over the floor. The little treats soon disappeared, as if hiding under the furniture to escape the Head Master's wrath while Fawkes squawked out loud in protest at the clamour.

He had only just begun to doze off and Dumbledore's momentary loss of control had disturbed him.

He glared at Albus as if expecting an apology but when none was forthcoming he made a grand show of ruffling his feathers and tucked his head back under his wing.

Several of the portraits had also been woken from their slumber, though many others had stayed awake, keeping vigil with the current Head Master.

As if oblivious to the results of his little outburst, Albus then cast his gaze to an inconspicuous looking clear crystal paper weight resting on his desk. The item looked out of place amongst all the other curiously weird and wonderful gadgets that normally adorned the room however it was the first thing Albus had sought out once Remus had left the office.

He always kept it in his personal quarters as it was much too important to be left out in public view, he could not risk anything happening to the precious object.

Once he had retrieved it from his bedroom he had laid it carefully on his desk. With a delicate swish of his wand and a softly whispered charm, the paper weight had transformed into an old rolled up parchment scroll. He had starred at it for a moment before pulling on the slender black ribbon securing the scroll. It automatically unfurled itself before him.

There was a single name written on the scroll in his own spidery scrawl.

_Severus Snape_.

Beside the name, a small red stain, as bright today as the day it was put there…a drop of Severus' own blood.

Albus knew that there was a way for his potions master to return to Hogwarts, he had secretly seen to it himself many years ago when he had impressed upon the young man the solemn duty of remaining a Death eater and spying on Voldemort and his activities. He knew full well that he was sending the broken man back into the lion's den and that he was putting his life at risk by doing so. Knowing this he had devised a way, undetectable by any means, for his spy to safely return should things go badly…assuming he was still alive to do so.

However Albus knew his potions master very well, Severus would never use that one chance to escape for himself, not when an innocent child's life was also at risk. He would never put his life before one of his students, regardless of house loyalties, not that he was ever likely to admit that, ever under a large dose of veritiserum.

Albus had seen inside the wizard's soul, it was wounded and pained but brave and true and certainly not as dark as he liked to make out. Severus Snape may have swathed himself in the blackest of robes but inside the man burned a core of light.

Severus would try to ensure Neville's safety at all costs even if it meant sacrificing his own hopes of escaping, he would give the child the means to freedom as soon as he could, hoping that his Head Master had made it possible for the child to return.

And so that is exactly what Albus did.

He had called Gerty, his trusty House Elf and sent her on a little mission to the third year boy's room in the Gryffindor tower. Within moments, a little had 'pop' announced her return, she had retrieved a hair brush from Neville's bedside locker.

"How is everything?" he asked her.

"All is quiet Sir, the little Masters is being sleeping…quite as door mice," she reported, then handed over the little brush.

Albus sighed gratefully, it seemed as though Poppy's draught had done the trick for Harry and Ron.

"Thank you Gerty, I shall call you if I need you again," Dumbledore replied.

"Yes Sir," she returned and with a little curtsy, she disappeared.

Dumbledore returned to his desk and examined the brush carefully then removed a single hair and placed it on the desk. He dipped a long elegant quill into a small decorative pewter pot containing ink then proceeded to write Neville's name on the scroll directly under Severus' name. He then placed the hair beside the latest addition to the scroll and charmed it into place, a quick flick of his wand and the scroll rolled up and rebound itself in ribbon, a final uttered spell and the precious document returned to former disguise.

Albus continued to stare at the little object for several more minutes, as if this act alone could conjure up his missing colleague and pupil but eventually he pushed back his chair, sighed and moved away from the desk.

He stepped down into the lower part of his office and headed towards the stone fire place, large embers still burned brightly in the grate casting a warm glow across the floor. Albus reached for the cast iron poker resting on the hearth and prodded at the fire, his blue eyes momentarily mesmerised by the minuscule sparks erupting from the coals.

"Dilys," he called softly.

"Yes Albus, what is it?" came the reply.

Dumbldore turned around to face one of the many portraits adorning the walls of the chamber, it wasn't as old as some of the paintings in the room, the oily colours had not yet begun to fade under countless decades of residue and the former Head Mistress's robes were still a vibrant blue, matching her compassionate eyes. She had been one of the few to keep vigil with Albus during the night, as she was well aware of the serious nature of the situation.

"I wonder Dilys if you would be so kind as to visit the landscape painting in Severus' private quarters and notify me at once should anything 'strange' occur."

"Ah yes…of course Albus, I shall go at once," she nodded solemnly in complete understanding.

She tucked an errant silver ringlet behind her ear, disappeared from her wooden frame and began her journey to the lower levels of the castle.

Dilys Derwent had once been a Head Mistress in Hogwarts but she had also been a renowned Healer in Saint Mungo's before she took up a post in education. Her expertise in the field of medicine had come in handy on occasion and she had oft been sent on 'secret-missions' to Severus' chambers to check on the young man's health after various Death eater meetings.

Severus had objected loudly to her presence every time she appeared, he had on one occasion removed the landscape painting from its hanging place and put it on the floor, facing the stone wall. However these actions had simply brought an overly concerned Albus straight to his quarters…he didn't make the same mistake twice…a nosy painting was less bother than a worried Head Master!

Albus sighed wearily as he looked to the glowing coals once again, if this was the only way that he could help…then so be it. He just hoped that should the Potions Professor and the young boy return, that Severus would forgive him for invading his privacy once again.

**ooOoo**

**Author's Note: **Hi folks! Well it hasn't taken as long as the previous chapter but on the down-side its not a very long one. I just wanted to show how things were going back in Hogwarts, the next chapter will focus once again on our poor duo & we'll continue on from that horrible cliff-hanger...I promise! I hope the information about Dilys is accurate, if not...sorry. Gerty is just a made-up elf & her little grammatical error was intentional.

Anyway...I hope you've enjoyed the latest little installment & as always I can't wait to hear from you.

Thanks & take care!


	10. Chapter 10 The Imperius Curse

Chapter Ten: The Imperius Curse

**ooOOoo**

_Severus felt a worrying chill creep along his own spine at the sight of the objects, some he had seen before and others appeared to be new additions to Lucius' twisted collection._

"_Tell Perkins to take the boy away Lucius," Severus almost pleaded, "He doesn't need to be here for this."_

"_Oh on the contrary my friend, the boy is about to play the starring role in your untimely demise."_

**ooOOoo**

The burly frame of Thomas Perkins approached Severus. The Death Eater's glare narrowed, silently challenging Severus to try something and promising immediate pain if he did but the potions master was no fool, he was in no fit state to try anything and swallowing his pride, he simply produced a glacial glare in return.

Perkins released a loud, jeering snort, he knew he had the upper hand in this situation and it gave him great pleasure to see a wizard like Snape helpless and in such dire straits. 

Snape had been part of the Dark Lord's inner circle, one of his most trusted servants, a position that Perkins had envied from afar. He longed for the day when he would be offered such a coveted role and until that glorious time, he would continue to serve in any way he could. But the traitor Snape had thrown away all that power and greatness to stand by the side of a doddering old fool. It was a decision Perkins could not understand.

He glanced at Lucius, eagerly awaiting further instructions. The blond nodded imperceptibly and Perkins moved into action. He reached down, grabbing Severus brutally by the upper right arm and heaved him up off the floor. The brusque motion instigated shooting tendrils of pain around his body but Severus did his best to suppress any sounds of discomfort. He stood shakily on his feet, as his legs were stiff and a little numb from lying on the stone floor for so long. His whole body protested but he forced himself to remain standing and despite the fact that he was bound in chains, he stared defiantly at Malfoy.

Lucius simply smiled that empty smile that Severus knew so well and snapping his fingers to get Perkins attention, he then pointed towards Neville.

Panic flared within the potions master as he helplessly looked on while Perkins strode purposefully towards the frightened student.

Neville shook his head, not wanting the man to come any closer but his efforts were futile. Malfoy's thug reached for him, ignored his pleading whimpers and wrenched his arm, Neville struggled against the grip but the man merely tightened his cruel hold until the child cried out in pain, he then hoisted the now submissive boy into a standing position.

"You cowardly bastard! Leave him alone!" Severus spat at the hefty miscreant.

Perkins swirled around & headed for Snape, growling obscenities but his charge was halted abruptly by the sudden raising of Malfoy's hand. Perkins wasn't the smartest wizard alive but he knew better than to disobey someone like Lucius Malfoy.

The pureblood calmly and deliberately pulled his wand from within his coat and pointed it at Severus' manacles.

"_Flagrante_!"

The crude irons surrounding Severus' wrists immediately began to warm up, initially the warmth was actually quite welcoming but Severus knew this feeling wouldn't last, soon the heat became unbearable and he grappled against the damned shackles but the more he struggled against them the hotter they seemed to get.

Soon this new pain in his wrists began to compete with the throbbing of his broken fingers.

Neville looked on in horror, as the metal surrounding the potions master's wrists seemed to glow. Severus hissed in agony as the already abused skin around his wrists began to blister and burn, still he refused to cry out, that is until the smell of his own burning flesh invaded his nose.

Then…he could no longer hold back his agonising cries.

As soon as Severus had shown weakness, Lucius calmly ended the curse.

The potions master's laboured breaths filled the room, the iron manacles were cold once again but they rested unforgiving against his injured skin, the damage was severe but thankfully limited to a small area, any bigger and he would have been at risk of shock, as it was, he was wide open to infection…though he doubted he would live long enough to suffer the effects.

He risked a glance in Neville's direction, tears streamed freely down the boy's round face and their eyes met briefly then the Gryffindor's head dropped as if in shame. It was only then that Severus noted the small pool of vomit at the student's feet. 

He cursed inwardly at his captors, no child should have to witness such a thing and no child should be subjected to the smell of charred flesh.

He looked to Lucius now, the murderous glare that filled his black eyes blotted out all signs of pain but he kept silent, he would not give the twisted sadist any further opportunities to do damage because of his own tongue. 

He would comply…for the boy's sake…even if it meant his own death.

Malfoy stared back, his cold gray eyes noted the subtle change in his former acquaintance's body language, the eyes still held some fire but the slight slump in those once proud shoulders signaled defeat.

A small smug smile adorned his aristocratic face.

He had won.

"Well…it looks as though we're ready to move on," he stated quite matter-of-factly, as if nothing at all had happened.

He turned to his little box of horrors and removed one final object wrapped in a faded red velvet cloth. He gently peeled away the fabric, revealing the object with a dramatic flourish.

Severus recognised it instantly and judging from the sharp intake of breath from Longbottom, he knew what it was also.

Lucius handled the weapon with a certain degree of respect. The old muggle dueling pistol was in remarkably good condition, probably dating from around the seventeenth century. It was a single-shot flintlock pistol, the barrel was ornate and heavy and the grip looked solid, it more than likely possessed a hair trigger, a common trait amongst pistols of that design.

Severus knew that Malfoy detested muggles, he considered them unworthy of his attention and found them to be about as useful as an invisibility cloak in a snow storm. He did feel that they had one tiny redeeming quality though…he begrudgingly admired the predilection for violence that some of the muggle population possessed. A predilection which lead to the invention of some rather useful and creative weapons of torture, maiming and death…all subjects close to Lucius Malfoy's sick, withered heart. Of course none of them possessed the finesse and power of a well cast curse but they had their uses none the less.

"Crude but effective…wouldn't you agree Severus? Not as powerful as modern muggle weapons but you know me…a sucker for the old ways," the blond teased as he tested his grip and aimed the pistol at the potions master's head before swiftly pulling it away to admire the intricate engravings along the barrel.

"I'll bet that poverty stricken buffoon Weasley would have an absolute seizure if he knew how much I intend to misuse this particular muggle artifact." 

A short-lived maniacal laugh escaped his lips.

Perkins took it upon himself to join in but his rowdier taunts were quickly silenced by a warning glare from Malfoy. 

"Get it ready," he ordered his henchman as he handed him the pistol then pointedly ignored him as he turned his attention back to Severus.

Somewhat sullen, Perkins silently yet obediently carried out Malfoy's instruction, he was well acquainted with the muggle device and had loaded it several times before. He reached inside the large wooden box and retrieved a smaller, more ornate box made from rose wood. He knew it contained the lead shot, black powder and rods he would need to load the old weapon.

"So," the blond drawled as he glanced back and forth between his two captives.

Severus knew their tormentor was deliberately drawing things out to increase their anxiety levels and it was working beautifully, Longbottom was now a quivering wreck and Severus was surprised the young lad was still standing on his own two feet. 

Unfortunately Severus also had a pretty good idea what Lucius had planned for them both…it would involve a lot of physical pain for him and cruel mental torment for the Gryffindor.

He couldn't just let it happen, their situation couldn't get any worse so he had to try one more time to convince Lucius to let the boy go…if his pride was to be the price…then so be it.

"Please Lucius," he pleaded from behind a veil of dark hair.

"The traitor pleads for his life," Perkins laughed, "who's the _coward_ now Snape?"

A vicious backhanded slap silenced the taunts.

"You fool," Malfoy chastised the larger wizard, "he pleads for the _boy_ not his own worthless life," he clarified.

"A most noble gesture Severus, which no doubt cost you dearly but alas I'm afraid I cannot grant you your wish, I already told you that Mr. Longbottom here would play a major role in your death and I'm not about to disappoint him," Lucius explained then turned his icy gaze on the boy in question.

Neville's heart leapt into his throat, had he heard Malfoy correctly, was the dark wizard actually going to make him kill his professor?

He could never do a thing like that…even before this nightmare started, when Professor Snape terrified him and he dreaded being in the wizard's presence, he wouldn't have been able to do such a thing then and he certainly wasn't going to agree to do it now. He had seen such a different side to his teacher since their capture, he had actually grown to respect the man and after his own father, Severus Snape was quite possibly the bravest man he knew.

He summoned the last ounce of Gryffindor strength he had buried deep within him.

"I…I won't…won't do it!" he shouted as defiantly as he could.

"Oh my dear boy, you won't have any say in the matter I'm afraid," Malfoy replied coldly as he whipped his wand out.

"_Imperio_!"

**ooOoo**

**Author's Note: **Hi Folks! Well another chapter makes an appearance! I'm on my Easter break at the moment so no net at home but I'm up visiting my parents at the moment & I've nabbed a few minutes on my Dad's computer before I return home. The chapter was initially going to be much longer but I only had this much done so I decided to post it, the next chapter will be a direct continuation.

Anyone who reviews & I hope you do (they've been dropping a bit & I'm wondering why…is the story starting to slip? …let me know…please, I really enjoy the feed back folks…I'm only human), I won't be able to reply until I go back to work in about 11 days…sorry! Thanks again to all of you who review or have put it on alert/favs but if you could drop me a line too…that would be fab!

Please forgive me allowing Lucius to handle a muggle device, I know he probably wouldn't touch them with a barge pole but it is an AU story & it was necessary for my little 'plot' (I use the term loosely!)lol! Oh and hopefully I haven't messed up the 'flagrante' curse & that it suits the scenario.

Until next time, take care,

Lai. 


	11. Chapter 11 Wounded

**Chapter Eleven: Wounded**

Severus looked on helplessly as Neville's tear filled eyes glazed over and for the first time in many hours, they reflected none of the fear the child felt inside, though this new development brought little comfort to the potions master for now the boy's eyes were vacant, hallow imitations of their true selves.

He knew the young Gryffindor was caught in the iron grip of an Unforgivable Curse, he could only hope now that the boy would be lucky enough to be counted amongst those who remember nothing of their ordeals whilst under the Imperius. He prayed that Neville's trapped mind would not be aware of his forthcoming actions.

Severus had seen too many broken souls and damaged minds in the wards of Saint Mungo's, souls riddled with pain and guilt, minds lost and fractured beyond repair, he did not wish the same fate for his student, especially not this particular student. Neville Longbottom was already dealing with more than his fair share of consequences concerning the Unforgivables.

Severus' thoughts were interrupted by the ominous sound of an ancient flintlock clicking as it was pulled back into position. His parched throat swallowed nervously as his impending doom drew nearer.

Perkins cautiously returned the loaded weapon to Malfoy. His work was briefly inspected, then without comment, Lucius released the spell binding Neville's crude manacles, another simple charm and they sprung open only to fall clattering to the floor. He then reached out to Neville's right hand and carefully positioned the child's fingers around the large pistol grip and trigger…they barely fit.

He raised the boy's unresisting arm and used his wand to guide the weapon into position until it appeared to be pointing directly at Severus. Taking a step back, he observed his handy work. The twisted smile of satisfaction that graced his aristocratic features sickened the powerless potions master to his core.

The blond wizard then turned slowly towards his former fellow Death eater. His eyes were wide and bright with a mixture of madness and excitement.

"So my dear Severus…any last words?" he taunted cruelly whilst caressing the smooth lacquered wood of his wand.

"You're a sadistic warped nefarious _bastard_ Malfoy…may death find you swiftly!" Snape bit back with as much ferocity as he could muster.

A cold empty laugh echoed off the thick stonewalls.

"Oh I think _Death_ has a much more pressing engagement with you my friend," Lucius countered with a disturbing calmness.

He then refocused his gaze upon the spellbound Longbottom.

An elegant swish of Lucius' wand accompanied by a whispered command caused the student to stiffen slightly, his right hand shook almost imperceptibly as if his will was trying to fight against what it was being forced to do.

However, the inevitable happened and the boy's index finger gradually applied enough pressure to the trigger to cause the weapon to discharge.

A loud bang erupted from the ancient muzzle, while black smoke and the pungent smell of spent gunpowder filled the air.

Malfoy's disapproving cough was quickly followed by a pair of elegant hands swatting the foul smoke away. His eyes quickly honed in on his prey and to his utter disappointment found the man still standing, somewhat shaken but annoyingly still standing.

When the powder ignited, Severus had closed his eyes and waited for the hot ball of lead that could soon end his life. To his utter astonishment, he had heard the small round of ammunition whiz past his left ear and impact with the hard stonewall behind him. A small fragment of stone had been propelled outwards and caught the soft flesh of his ear lobe. He flinched as a tiny piece of flesh was torn away. It was a minor injury…much less than expected and he sighed with relief, however he knew quite well that it would be a short-lived reprieve.

"Still alive…how disappointing," Malfoy drawled.

Furious, Lucius ripped the pistol from Neville's hand and threw it in Perkins' direction; luckily, the burly wizard caught it before it hit the floor.

"Re-load it! Quickly!" Malfoy ordered sharply.

Perkins immediately leapt into action, not wanting to bear the brunt of the dark wizard's anger. His trembling hands reloaded the old gun as quickly as possible.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Lucius muttered then sighed dramatically, all signs of his previous fury had eerily dissipated.

"I suppose it's impossible to expect perfection from a muggle device but this minor delay is a small price to pay considering the final outcome…wouldn't you agree Severus?"

Ignoring the question Severus spoke in a hushed even tone, "You're a coward Malfoy, a pompous over preened coward who hasn't got the backbone to do his own dirty work and instead places it in the hands of a helpless child."

Severus wished again that he had the use of his wand, a dozen dark and cruel curses rattled around inside his brain begging to be cast at his blond tormentor.

Simultaneously, Perkins finished reloading the old pistol, he turned and growled at the potions master's impertinence and moved to inflict more bodily harm on the already battered wizard but Malfoy wordlessly held him back and patiently retrieved the weapon from Perkin's grip.

"You know Severus," he replied casually while checking the weapon, "these barely veiled attempts at saving this young bumbling fool's life are really becoming quite tedious…no amount of goading and name calling will deter me from this path…besides you know me…I don't like to go back on my word," he smiled cruelly.

Without further delay, the blond wizard placed the huge firearm into Longbottom's right hand, carefully arranging the child's fingers once more. He readjusted the aim slightly then looked dispassionately at his former associate.

"Goodbye Severus."

Another elegant swish of the wand, a whispered spell and Severus' keen eyes honed in on the slightly trembling index finger that would soon end his life.

In the seconds that passed, he fleetingly hoped once more that Longbottom would survive this horror and not succumb to guilt and in what he assumed would be his last thoughts, he silently hoped the child would forgive him for leaving him alone and at the mercy of two maniacs.

All too soon, however, a loud bang from a tiny second explosion filled the room.

A searing hot pain burned deep within his left shoulder as flesh was ripped asunder; it momentarily stole his breath and caused him to stumble back against the cold wall. A barely visible deep crimson stain quickly formed on the potions master's dark robe. His eyes were scrunched shut as his breath returned quick and fast. Some strange force stole his strength away and he began to slide down the rough surface of the wall, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor.

The jarring motion caused the older injury to his side flare up in protest, it was too much for his body to bear and he was unable to stifle the moan of agony that escaped his lips.

When he finally garnered the strength to open his eyes, they were met by a cold hard stare.

Lucius Malfoy's eyes were a tumultuous sea of rolling emotions, rage, fascination, disappointment and sick satisfaction. He was furious and frustrated that the shot had not been immediately fatal and yet a part of him found great comfort in the fact that he would get to see Snape suffer a little bit longer…would it be such a bad thing to watch the man slowly bleed to death? To look on while life drained from his broken shell?

However, fate it seemed had other plans and the decision of what to do was soon taken from Malfoy's hands.

The blond wizard's attention was suddenly captured by a tingling sensation in his right hand; a small red jewel in the centre of his family signet ring began to glow brightly for a moment and then just as quickly it returned to normal.

Severus caught the subtle movement but knew not what it meant.

"It would seem you are a hard man to kill my friend, perhaps it would have been better to trust your demise to a good old fashioned killing curse…not to worry…somehow I do not think you'll be long for this world," Lucius stated coldly. "Sadly though I shall not be around to witness this momentous occasion, I have other matters to attend to. But I'm not totally cold hearted Severus, I wouldn't want you to die all alone, allow me to provide you with some company in your final hours."

Without further explanation, Malfoy released Longbottom from the Imperius Curse. It took a few moments for the boy to shake off the fogginess in his mind and the numbness in his body, Severus looked on helplessly as the poor child slowly regained awareness. A few painful shuddering breaths later, he witnessed the confusion turn to abject horror.

Neville's eyes drank in the scene around him, his teacher lay on the ground across the room, Malfoy and Perkins stood quietly to his right. He suddenly became aware of a weight in his right hand and looked down at it. Inhaling sharply, his brown eyes widened in shock at the old weapon it held. He glanced up quickly at the professor once more and noticed the fresh injury to his ear and shoulder, the dark wet stain on his robes sickened Neville's stomach and he felt the blood drain from his face. He put two and two together instantly, _he_ had caused this injury, and it was _his_ fault. He dropped the weapon as if it burned. The expensive antique clattered on the floor.

"You clumsy fool!" Malfoy shouted harshly and pushed the boy roughly aside.

Neville, already weak and dizzy, limply dropped to the floor.

Lucius retrieved his prized possession, quickly checked for any damage then handed it to Perkins.

"Clean it, then leave them be and no food or water for our little budding executioner here. I'll return in a few hours, mess things up Perkins and you'll be target practice for Mr. Longbottom here…I think he's actually starting to get the hang of it," Malfoy warned his lackey then sneered at the boy in question.

Neville shrunk back away from the dark wizard, wrapped his two hands around his head and began sobbing uncontrollably as his body rocked back and forth in anguish.

"Looks like we might need that family sized room in St. Mungo's after all," the Death eater tormented callously.

He then retrieved his fur-lined robe and leather gloves from the wooden table, cast one final glance in the potions master's direction and was gone.

Perkins immediately began replacing all of Malfoy's beloved '_toys_' back into the wooden chest. He had decided to clean the pistol in another room away from the annoying sniveling; besides he could do with a whiskey…after all he deserved one.

Once everything was in order, he gathered up the box in his arms.

"Good riddance Snape!" he spat at the wounded wizard then sealed the door shut behind him.

**ooOoo**

**Author's note: **Hello Folks! Yep it's been an age once more but it's finally here. Sorry again for the looong delay, hopefully it won't be as long a wait for chapter 12. I have started it already…which is a good sign I suppose! lol!

Many, many heart felt thanks to those of you who reviewed the previous chapter…I really needed it & a special '_**Thanks 'n' Hugs**_!' to any anonymous reviewers…sorry I couldn't reply back individually & a special mention to anyone who hung in there & reviewed recently despite the delay! It really does nudge me on…believe it or not. Still no inter-net at home…God I miss it! I'll be staying with my parents for a few days until Tuesday 5th Aug. Anyone who reviews between now & then, I should be able to reply to you pretty quickly…it's only fair since you've taken the time out to supply much craved feedback…ahem (hint, hint). To anyone who catches the story & reviews after that, sorry but it may take a little while to get back to you but I will, I promise.

I'm no expert on the 'Unforgivables' so please forgive any errors also apparently it was normal to have a slight time delay between the pulling of the trigger and the firing of the round of ammunition when using those old flint lock weapons...it's alluded to in the story.

Yikes! I had better finish now or this note will be longer than the chapter! LOL!

Until next time,

Take care,

Lai.


	12. Chapter 12 The Ring

**Chapter Twelve: The Ring **

As soon as the door closed, sealing them both inside, Severus gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the throbbing aches and pains that plagued every inch of his body. He knew he had to act fast, blood loss was steadily sapping away his strength and he could feel the pull of blissful unconsciousness tugging away at his mind. He wouldn't be able to ignore its enticing call for much longer.

He looked over to where young Neville Longbottom sat crouched up in a ball. The boy was shivering from more than just the cold and had folded in on himself as if wanting to disappear from the world around him.

Severus inwardly cursed Malfoy and his lackey once more. Longbottom had just started to emerge a little from his shell but now it seemed the boy had reverted to a state worse than when they had first arrived. The uneasy rocking motions and half-stifled whimpers were not a good sign; Severus hoped he would be able to get through to the child before they ran out of time or before the youth succumbed to shock.

"Longbottom," Severus called in an effort to get the boy's attention.

As had happened before, his initial call was ignored.

"Longbottom, listen to me," he tried again between painful gasps for air.

"I'm sorry Sir…so…s…so sorry," the boy finally spoke between sobs, "I didn't mean it, didn't mean it…" he muttered over and over.

"Neville, Neville listen…I need your help," Severus tried again to break through the child's anguished cries.

The potions master wasn't sure if it was the use of his student's first name or the surprise of being asked for help but the boy finally looked up, eyes bright with tears.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean it…I would never…," Neville implored.

"Neville none of this is your fault, do you understand? _None_ of it!" Severus interjected with as much force and sincerity as he could muster.

Snape's words of comfort were met with silence as the student suddenly hung his head, shielding himself from his teacher's gaze.

"Neville do you understand?" he demanded more urgently and then began coughing painfully at the exertion.

Unable to ignore his professor's distress, Neville looked up worriedly at the wizard. The man was pallid and sweating heavily, his condition was terrifying.

As soon as Snape saw he had the boy's attention again, he spoke quickly.

"Tell me you understand Neville, that you know you are not to blame," he nodded at the boy reassuring him.

"Y…yes Sir," Longbottom replied shakily.

Severus wasn't totally convinced, the reply lacked conviction but right now, he didn't have time to tend to the boy's fragile mind state. If he could get the student out and safely back to Hogwarts, there would be much more qualified persons there to see to him.

Decision made, he ploughed on.

"Good, good, now listen…we may not have much time," he cautioned.

Neville took a deep breath, called upon every ounce of Gryffindor courage he could find and concentrated on his professor's voice rather than his current condition. He would pay attention and try not to let the wizard down further. If there were anyway he could help and make up for his actions…he would do his damnedest

"Come over here," Severus beckoned weakly with his right arm.

Neville was initially confused by his professor's request, he looked down at his hands and it was only then that he realised they were no longer bound. A tiny smile broke free as he rotated his free wrists but then his brow furrowed and sadly, the smile vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

Why had they left him unrestrained? Did they simply forget or was it that they considered him so powerless and cowardly that he was of no threat?

His dark self-recriminating thoughts were interrupted by his professor's urgent weak call.

"Quickly Longbottom."

Neville roughly wiped away his tears then moved towards Snape, half-crawling, half-walking and sat hunched in front of the injured wizard. He tried to look the man in the eyes but his own kept drifting to the increasingly large stain on the professor's robes.

Before Snape could say anything else, Neville pushed away the heavy fabric of his outer robe and reached inside his back trouser pocket. He pulled out a large clean chequered handkerchief and shook it loose. Severus caught sight of the initials F.L. embroidered onto the cotton and knew the significance of it straight away.

Without hesitation, Neville offered the precious cloth to Snape.

Severus looked at the child, his penitent eyes still pleaded for forgiveness, the man saw the small piece of fabric as a peace offering, a way to make amends…if it would help to relieve some of the child's misplaced guilt, then he would accept it.

He moved his bound hands to take the handkerchief when sudden shooting pains reemerged in his broken fingers.

He hissed in discomfort and inwardly cursed his own stupidity.

"Oh sorry Professor…I forgot about your fingers," Neville whispered regretfully, almost dropping the hanky.

"You didn't break these bones Mr. Longbottom," Severus countered through gritted teeth, "Lucius Malfoy did…remember that."

The boy nodded in acquiescence.

Neville's gaze dropped momentarily to his father's handkerchief and then looked to his teacher somewhat embarrassed, silently asking permission to help.

Severus was hesitant but eventually swallowed his pride and surrendered. A curt nod of his head gave his student consent to carry on. In all likely hoods, the addition of the cloth would do little to staunch the flow of blood steadily leaking from the gun shot wound but if it made the boy feel better, he would endure it.

With slightly trembling hands, Neville opened his professor's outer robe, as was customary the wizard wore a black high-buttoned tunic underneath. He slowly began to unfasten the top few buttons exposing the white shirt beneath. He didn't dare open _that _garment.

Snape may be seriously injured but Neville didn't doubt for a minute that the wizard could lash out either physically or verbally with some sort of rebuke for crossing the line. Besides, _if_ they both managed to escape this hell by some sort of miracle…he would have to face the potions master daily for years to come.

And so it was with no small amount of trepidation that he pulled back the left side of the dark tunic, his eyes widened at the sight of the bright crimson stain soaking the white cotton.

His eyes darted to the professor's but the man's own eyes were scrunched shut.

Quickly Neville balled up the handkerchief then eased it inside the black tunic with his left hand. He placed it over where he guessed the injury to be, and then carefully removed his hand. With his right hand, he put pressure on the wound over the man's robes.

The force caused Severus to grunt in pain and his eyes snapped open, immediately accusatory but quickly softening as he reminded himself that none of this was the youth's fault.

"Thank you," he simply stated in order to alleviate any of the boy's fears.

Neville smiled back weakly in return.

"Now listen very carefully to what I am about to say," Severus began.

His student perked up a little at the serious tone and nodded in compliance.

"My ring," Severus indicated by glancing down at his weakened left hand, "take it off," he instructed.

Neville removed his hand from the wizard's wounded shoulder, cautiously reached out for his index finger and carefully removed the ring. It was plain enough, silver in colour and resembled a piece of twisted rope; he couldn't remember ever seeing it on the potions master before.

Before he could ask about it, Snape spoke again.

"Put it on."

Neville looked up at the wizard, confusion evident on his youthful face.

"Trust me, just put it on quickly…time may be running out," he urged before another coughing fit stole his breath.

Not wanting to be the cause of further distress, Neville quickly obeyed his teacher.

"It's a portkey…of sorts…the Head Master made it…to be used in case of an emergency…I think this situation qualifies…don't you?" Severus almost smiled.

Concern and anxiety quickly joined the confusion already etched across Longbottom's features.

"I…I don't understand Sir."

A dozen questions swirled around inside his head, what did the professor mean? A portkey…_of sorts…_what was _that_? In addition, why would Dumbledore make such a thing? And more importantly why would he give it to Snape? Did it have anything to do with his earlier suspicions of an involvement with 'he who shall not be named'?

"No questions Longbottom, we don't have time, the ring will take you back to my quarters, once there take it to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do," Severus instructed.

Neville was initially a little surprised and afraid of the idea of being sent to Snape's quarters, he'd always imagined the wizard would have all sorts of horrible and strange devices lurking around his rooms. Then another more important thought rushed to the fore of his mind.

"But wait…what about _you_?" Neville asked panic building.

"The ring was meant to transport just once person, up until now that person was me…but I trust the head master has made the necessary arrangements to calibrate the device to your magical signature also…it will take you safely back to Hogwarts. Once there do as I said…give the ring to Dumbledore, he will use it to find me…do you understand?" Severus asked weakly. He was growing more and more tired by the minute.

Neville started to protest, he didn't like the idea of leaving the man behind, Snape had done so much to protect him from Malfoy and Perkins…to leave him now would be a betrayal but the thoughts of staying here terrified him also. He could fall victim to Perkins' temper or worse, Malfoy's twisted mind…he didn't want to be that wizard's helpless puppet again.

Severus silently witnessed the battle raging inside the young boy.

"I'm relying on you Neville, I need you to do this," he whispered, hoping to help sway the lad's decision.

His student looked up, swallowed deeply then nodded.

"Yes, yes Sir…I'll do it…if it's the only way to get us both out…I'll do it," he stated with as much conviction and strength as he could muster.

Severus sighed with relief.

"Good."

"What do I do Sir?" Longbottom wondered.

"It's very simple; just rotate the ring three times around your finger in a clockwise direction…understand?" Severus directed.

Neville nodded. "Yes Sir."

He turned his attention to the ring and twisted it once around his finger, took a deep steadying breath, then twisted it a second time. He looked up at his teacher.

"You have to hang on professor, they'll come for you…I promise," he swore as the tears began to build up in his eyes.

"I will," the wizard replied softly.

"Promise," Neville demanded.

"I promise…now go!" Severus encouraged.

The boy twisted the ring around his finger a third time and was instantly surrounded by a swirling blue mist. The air crackled with static electricity and Longbottom suddenly vanished from the room.

When the mist cleared, Severus sagged a little further down the wall with relief, he had done it, thanks be to Merlin...he had done it. What ever happened now was of little consequence, his student was safe and far away from the 'Knock', he was happy.

Now that he was alone, he could feel the effects of the adrenaline in his system wearing off, his body felt very sluggish and terribly sleepy, his injuries ached less and while being nice, was hardly a good sign. Gradually his eyes grew heavier, it seemed as though the pull of darkness would wait no longer. As they finally closed shut, his final conscious thoughts were of young Neville Longbottom and he silently apologised to the boy for breaking his promise.

**ooOoo**

Dilys Derwent sat patiently on a crumbling stonewall in the landscape painting hanging over the fireplace in Severus Snape's quarters. She very rarely left her own portrait frame in Albus Dumbledore's office. There was always something going on in the old wizard's life to keep her entertained. Occasionally she made a trip to the hospital wing and looked in on Madame Pomfrey …she liked Poppy; she was a good solid medi-witch. However, over the past few years she had been asked several times by Albus to make this trip to the dungeons, always for the same reason.

The Head Master would be concerned about the younger wizard when he left the castle at night and often for good reason. Sometimes the man would return in a sorry state, she supposed that Dumbledore just wanted to keep an eye on him and make sure he looked after himself. It was obvious that young Severus resented the intrusion but there was little he could do about it. She always felt strange reporting back to Albus but she knew it was for the potions master's own good.

Suddenly a bright blue light appeared in the centre of the room illuminating the whole area; a light mist and a popping noise quickly followed it.

Dilys knew exactly what it all meant, she had witnessed it once before. A small body sat crouched over in the middle of the old woollen rug in front of the fireplace. Almost simultaneously, the room sprung to life, the fire burst into flame and several wax candles began flickering brightly.

When the mist cleared, she instantly recognised the form of Neville Longbottom, the poor boy was a regular visitor to Poppy's infirmary and she had seen him there several times. He looked exhausted and some what dishevelled but other wise unharmed.

She called his name.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom can you hear me?"

The boy looked up, and then caught his head between his hands as waves of dizziness swept over him.

"Who's calling?" he asked confused.

"Up here Neville," she waved from the painting to catch his attention.

He tried to stand up but the whole room swirled around him and he landed heavily back on the rug.

"Stay there my dear boy, I'm going for help," Dilys gushed.

Neville looked up at the painting, at the strange old witch gesturing at him and his head began to finally clear. Her words started to make sense…she was going for help.

"Help," he shouted. "Yes I need to get _help_, please hurry," he pleaded frantically, "We have to find Professor Snape…please hurry! He's injured! Hurry!"

Dilys fled the painting and rushed to Dumbledore's office as fast as she could.

**ooOoo**

**Author's note: **Well there you have if folks, the latest chapter and as promised you didn't have too long to wait…for a change! I hope you enjoyed it & as usual, I can't wait to read your comments. As for the ring, well that's just my own little creation…think of it as a cross between a portkey & an apparating spell wrapped into one. Now I know Dumbledore & Co. have all sorts of wards etc. around Hogwarts preventing various undesirables from just 'popping-in' but in this little AU tale, he has made just one tinsey winsey exception. I hope it won't bother you all too much. As before I may not have inter-net access for very long, but I will get replies to any feedback sent as soon as I can…promise.

Until next time,

Take care,

Lai.


	13. Chapter 13 Found

**Chapter Thirteen : Found**

An anxious Remus Lupin quietly made his way to the Head Master's office as the first weak rays of the steadily rising sun struggled to penetrate the ancient stained glass of Hogwart's many windows. Most of the castle's inhabitants, both living and dead, were still slumbering..caught somewhere between dreams and consciousness... Remus himself had spent a restless night. He tossed and turned repeatedly, unable to banish disturbing thoughts and images from his mind. He couldn't help but fear the worst...especially after he had found the tiny blood droplets belonging to Severus. Albus had offered him calming draught and something to help him sleep but he had politely refused. He didn't want to be caught unaware should anything happen during the night, he wanted his wits about him.

He stood now in front of the stone gargoyle that led the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Bon-bon," he whispered once again and was slowly swept away up to a familiar dark door.

It was strange to find himself standing outside Albus' quarters so soon after his last visit, it wasn't normally a place he spent a lot of time...but sometimes things change and there's little you can do about it.

He rapped confidently on the polished oak surface, knowing full well that the Head Master would be up and awake despite the early hour.

"Come in," a tired voice muttered from behind the solid wood.

Remus gently turned the handle and pushed the door open, as he stepped across the threshold, his foot crushed something small.

He looked down only to find several small lemon drops scattered about the stone floor.

Somewhat bemused, he stole a glance at the Head Master's desk. His customary bowl of sweets was missing, then Remus noticed the delicate bowl turned upside down, resting on a rug.

Albus himself, who had yet to acknowledge his presence, was sitting by his fire staring into the flickering flames.

Remus lifted his shoe and wordlessly removed the squashed confectionery. Only when he moved towards the fire, did Dumbledore look up at him.

"Good morning my dear boy...unable to sleep I take it?" he asked softly.

"No Sir, not really," Remus replied then threw the remains of the lemon drop into the fire. "I gather there's been no word."

"No," the wizard sighed, "not yet."

Dumbledore looked tired, the bright twinkle that normally danced within his blue eyes seemed lacklustre and for the first time in a long while, the old wizard looked his age.

"Sit down Remus," Dumbledore instructed.

A matching tall backed chair appeared behind him and he joined the Head Master in front of the warming fire. The flames danced and crackled before him but they offered him little comfort.

Taking a deep breath, Lupin spoke again, it was a question he was loath to ask but knew it needed to be.

"Albus, do you think...do you think we should contact the Ministry? We may need to involve the Aurors," he asked nervously. He had never felt comfortable around Ministry officials.

The many furrows on Dumbledore's brow seemed to deepen.

"I rather hope it doesn't come to that just yet my dear boy, though it may be inevitable and those involved deserve to be punished to the full extent of the law, Lucius Malfoy will _not_ wriggle his way out of _this_, in the mean time I've been hanging on to the hope that Severus would be able to safely return Neville to us...but time it seems, is growing short," Dumbledore replied in hushed tones, looking painfully dejected.

Some what confused, Remus spoke again.

"Do you honestly think that Severus will be able to send Longbottom back here? How? How is that even possible? We don't even know where they are. We don't even know if they are still...," Remus sighed and hung his head. That sort of thinking wasn't going to help anyone.

Albus reached out and held his colleague's hand.

"Don't lose hope Remus, there is a way, a way that will work, something of my own creation but...we must not speak of it again, it is too dangerous but it will only work...once...," he cautioned, then released the younger wizard's hand.

"What do you mean...only once?" Remus asked worriedly, not liking what this new revelation might mean.

Albus looked into Lupin's eyes, the depths of sadness there answered Remus' question as surely as if he had spoken.

"You mean if given the opportunity, Severus has a way of sending home Neville but that he himself must remain in what ever hell they have found themselves in."

Dumbledore simply nodded.

"Merlin," Remus swore, unease growing. His relationship with Severus Snape was not exactly a warm and friendly one, he had made terrible mistakes and omissions in the past but he had hoped to be given an opportunity to make up for his short comings while working here at Hogwarts. He did _not_ wish this fate on the Potions Master. He did not deserve this.

"We should still have a way of tracking him down, assuming he's not too far away and assuming he's still...still alive. Once Lucius and whoever else he may be held by finds out Neville is free, they might vent their annoyance on Severus," Albus cautioned anxiously.

Remus was just about to ask for an explanation to Dumbledore's cryptic words, when a loud shout called out from one of the portraits on the wall.

"Albus! Albus! Come quickly! Neville Longbottom is here, he's in Severus Snape's quarters!" Dilys Derwent called out as loudly as she could.

"What?!" Remus shouted back as he turned in almost disbelief at the portrait containing the witch.

"Thank Merlin," Albus whispered almost simultaneously.

"Dilys, wake Poppy quickly, tell her to meet us in Severus' rooms and let Minerva know," he ordered, then reached down into a bowl of floo powder on the hearth, he threw a handful into the flames, they disappeared instantly.

"Severus Snape's quarters," he instructed, then grabbed hold of Lupin's hand. "Come on my boy, no time to lose!"

Within seconds they found themselves standing on the rug in front of Snape's fireplace. There shivering on that same worn rug, sat Neville Longbottom. Albus knelt down and pulled the young student into a tight hug.

"You are safe Neville, you are safe now," he reassured the boy.

The words of comfort broke through the boy's resolve and tears of relief flowed freely down his face.

Remus also knelt down, joining the two locked in an embrace.

"Are you hurt Neville?" he asked concerned when he noticed the faint dried blood stains on the youth's hands.

The student looked up, eyes glassy and face all blotchy.

"No," he sniffed, "I'm ok but the...the Professor, he's hurt badly, I didn't mean it!" he shouted, suddenly distraught, "I swear, I didn't mean it...I would never do something like..."

Albus looked worriedly at Remus. What did the boy mean?

Neville's demeanour changed quickly once more and he pulled away from the Head Master.

"Sir, here...you must take this," he cried as he frantically pulled a silver ring from his finger and thrust it into Dumbledore's wrinkled hand. "The Professor said I must give it to you, he said you would know what to do...do you? Please say that you do. We have to find him, he's relying on me...he's waiting for us to find him...I...I made him promise...he's waiting."

The child broke down crying once more, his anguished sobs torn at the hearts of Albus and Remus.

"Don't worry Neville, I do know what to do, you have been most brave young Gryffindor, your actions will help us find Professor Snape...I am very proud of you!" Dumbledore praised.

Just then the fireplace flashed to life and Poppy almost ran out into the room. As her eyes took in the scene before her, she silently thanked Merlin for the safe return of Longbottom. Her eyes then quickly scanned the room, the student was alone, the potions master had not returned. She looked questioningly at the Head Master. His look told her that he would answer her questions later.

Poppy joined the others on the rug. She cast a diagnostic spell over the boy. Some cuts and bruises, a slight chill in his bones but otherwise no major physical damage, however what affects this disastrous event may yet have on his psyche...well it was too early to tell. She relayed her findings to the Head Master.

"I need to get him to the infirmary Albus, a few draughts, a warm meal and plenty of rest will do him the world of good," she informed him.

"Very well," he agreed, then looked to Neville.

"Professor Lupin and I are going to go back to my office Neville and we are going to track down Professor Snape, Poppy will look after you in the mean time, I'll let you know as soon as we find out anything...agreed?"

"Yes Sir," the student replied, then wiped his running nose.

Remus reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to Neville. The boy looked at it silently for a moment before taking it, it seemed as though he was ready to cry again but after a few shuddering breaths he steadied himself. Poppy helped him to his feet and then the two left for the infirmary. The flash in the fireplace had only just died down when another appeared heralding the arrival of Minerva McGonagall.

Slightly flustered, she stepped out onto the rug.

"Good gracious Albus is it true?" she demanded.

"Yes Minerva, he's back and in one piece," he told her.

The Head of Gryffindor covered her face with her hands as a few tears of relief escaped. She silently uttered a prayer of thanks.

"And what of Severus?" she wondered, voice shaky with concern.

"We don't know much, only that he's been gravely injured, Neville seems to think that he is at fault, I shudder to think why. Remus and I will return to my office and work on a way to find him...don't worry my dear, hope is not lost," he reassured her.

"Neville's friends will be waking soon, the will be eager for news, could I ask you Minerva to go to them and let them know that he has returned safely...but warn them not to utter a word of this to the rest of the students...especially young Draco. For now we will go with the story that Neville simply injured himself while out on detention last night...and if you could arrange temporary cover for Severus' classes, I would appreciate it," he asked.

"Yes, yes of course, I shall see to it at once, then I shall check in on Longbottom and report back to you after," she said hurriedly, then turned, grabbed some floo powder and disappeared off to Gryffindor Tower.

"What now?" Remus asked.

"Follow Me," Dumbledore replied and they flooed to his office.

Once inside Dumbledore's quarters, Remus questioned the Head Master once more.

"How on earth do you plan on finding Severus Sir?"

Instead of replying, Dumbledore remove an old heavy tome from one of his many bookshelves and carefully placed it on his desk. He gently blew over the cover causing a layer of dust to rise up into the air.

He tapped the cover with his wand and uttered a short spell. The book opened then morphed into a large map. Intrigued, Remus moved towards the map. It showed a large portion of Scotland, carefully hand drawn in black ink. A tiny dot indicated the position of Hogwarts along with various other magical locations.

Then he watched mesmerised as Albus reached inside his many layers of colourful robes and pulled out a thick gold chain. He pulled it over his head, opened the tiny catch then placed the silver ring Neville gave him on the chain.

As he uttered another spell, he began to swing the chain over the area of the map. Suddenly the chain froze into position directly over one spot. Both wizards couldn't believe their luck as the silver ring hovered close to Hogwarts, somewhere in the region of the Forbidden Forest.

Smiling now, Dumbledore tapped the map again and the area around Hogwarts enlarged and became much more detailed. The ring did not move and was clearly indicating a spot deep within the dark forest.

"Does this mean he is here?" Remus asked hopefully, pointing to the area on the map.

"Yes my dear boy, it most certainly does," Albus sighed with relief, "but more importantly it means Severus is still alive!"

**ooOoo**

**Author's Note**: Well there you have it folks, the latest chapter. I have to admit that about 80 percent of this chapter was written this evening. I have internet access at the moment so I wanted to post it as soon as I could. So if it's a bit rushed in places or too short...I apologise. I have a good idea where I'll be going in the next chapter...suffice it to say "Remus to the Rescue"!! LOL!

As always I can't wait to read all your much loved feedback! Thanks also to those who have put this little story on their favs list or just have it on alert...don't be shy..drop by and say 'Hi!'.

Until next time...take care!

Lai.


	14. Chapter 14 Remus

**Chapter 14: Remus**

Remus sighed with relief at Dumbledore's words but then looked worriedly at the older wizard suddenly needing more confirmation.

"Are you sure Head Master?" he asked nervously.

Dumbledore nodded in reply with utter confidence.

"Absolutely my dear boy, the ring is connected to Severus' magical signature...without that...it simply would not work," he explained.

Lupin understood instantly, if Severus were dead, the ring would have been unable to indicate his location on the map. It was a cold harsh fact but for now it helped to ease some of Remus' doubts and served to double his resolve to find the potions master.

Remus moved to get a closer look at the ancient parchment map. It was yellowed and faded in places but the location was unmistakable...the ring had definitely indicated an area deep within the Forbidden Forest. His right index finger found the area at which he, Severus and the students had entered the forest many hours ago. It began to hesitantly trace a path along the map as Remus recalled the route he took to the abduction site. An involuntary shiver shook his thin frame at the memory of what he had found there.

Severus' current location was merely a couple of miles to the north, it would take him no time at all to get there, he just hoped his colleague could hold on a little longer.

Remus stood up tall and resolute and looked the Head Master in the eye.

"I'm going back," he stated in a tone that allowed for no argument.

Albus stared back, appraising the younger wizard, fists clenched tightly, jaw set while determination burned in his expressive brown eyes.

He doubted words alone would sway the man from his personal quest, if he wanted Remus to stay in Hogwarts, he would have to use magic by force...something he was loathe to do.

And so he just nodded in understanding, giving silent consent.

"I shall contact the ministry and ask that they send reinforcements," Albus decided aloud.

He noted the furrows deepening in Lupin's brow.

"It's not that I doubt your abilities my boy but we're not entirely sure what you'll be up against one you find Severus...I do not wish another member of my staff to come to harm, I trust your judgement Remus...if you feel that you can handle the situation then by all means...do so. But do not recklessly rush in should caution be called for, please wait for the Aurors to arrive," Dumbledore implored.

"Of course Head Master," Remus nodded, fully aware of the serious nature of what he was about to do.

"Good," Albus stated, satisfied with Lupin's response, "now take this with you."

The Head Master removed the old map from the bindings of the book, folded it up neatly and handed it to Lupin, who tucked it safely into his inside pocket.

Dumbledore then held out the thick gold chain from which dangled Severus' ring and lowered it into Remus' outstretched palm. The younger wizard closed his hand tightly around the precious object, it was the only connection to Severus that they had, he would guard it with his life.

He quickly spun on his heels and crossed the office floor, crushing several lemon drops along the way then paused suddenly at the heavy oak door when the Head Master's soft words filled the room.

"Good luck Remus...bring him home."

He turned to face the older wizard and smiled reassuringly.

"I promise," he replied confidently, then fled the room.

Dumbledore stood alone in his office once more and prayed silently that the young professor would be able to keep his word.

Within minutes the fireplace flared to life and Minerva stepped through.

Her eyes darted around the room anxiously.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" she asked worriedly.

The look in Albus' eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Merlin," she swore softly as her hands covered her face, "do you think that was wise Albus?"

"Do you honestly think I could have stopped him?" Albus asked in return.

Minerva sighed.

"No...no I suppose not," she admitted, knowing full well how stubborn Remus could be.

"Have you seen to the others?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Yes, all is well for now, though Harry wishes to speak with you as soon as possible," she informed the Head Master.

"That is to be expected," he replied, then moved towards the two chairs by the fire. He gestured for the head of Gryffindor to join him.

"How is young Neville?" he inquired once she was seated.

Fresh tears welled up in the old witch's eyes.

"Oh Albus it is dreadful, the poor boy has been through a misery tis no mistake. Poppy completed more thorough scans in the infirmary once she had administered a calming draught to the lad. He has been the victim of many spells but...oh Albus the worst of it is...someone subjected the poor child to the Imperius..." her voice trembled remembering the initial horror the medi-witch's tests had revealed.

Anger burned brightly in Dumbledore's narrowed eyes turning them hard.

He thought back to Longbottom's frantic words of apology in Severus' quarters. Things were beginning to make sense. Someone...quite possibly Lucius Malfoy had used an Unforgivable on a _child, _forcing them to cause harm to another. Raw power radiated out from the old wizard causing some of the nearby portraits on the wall to shudder.

Minerva reached out tentatively and grasped a wrinkled hand within her own, her touch had in instant affect...quickly calming the man.

"It will all work out in the end," she said with total conviction, as much to assure herself as to assure the Head Master, "Remus will return with Severus both he and Neville will heal in time and those involved will be made to pay."

Albus didn't miss the hint of vehemence that coloured McGonagall's final words and in truth he could not blame her for he felt exactly the same way and he didn't care what ministry official's toes he'd have to stand on to make sure that it happened.

**~~ooOoo~~ **

Remus Lupin tore through he corridors of Hogwarts like a man possessed. He blatantly ignored the curious looks of some of the early risers heading to breakfast and made straight for the main door, grabbing his heavy outer robe along the way. He struggled to put the garment on while crossing the grounds, not slowing for an instant. Only when he passed through the main entrance gates did he pause momentarily to open his tightly clenched fist. Ever so carefully he eased the gold chain over his neck, removed his wand from his coat and without further delay he apparated to the now familiar abduction site.

The area looked some what different in the early morning light. Weak rays of sunlight struggled to break through the thick canopy overhead, where they did penetrate they caused the heavy dew on the decaying mulch to glisten brightly. Once he was sure he was alone, Remus studied his surroundings. He could more easily make out the signs of struggle on the damp ground, several deep shoe impressions still remaining here and there and he was pretty sure that he could distinguish three different sets of footprints.

There was very little else he could determine from the site as the heavy rain from the night before had soaked the earth so he decided to head to Severus' location without delay.

He removed the ancient map from his inside pocket, then carefully eased the chain over his head and allowed it to fall. It seemed to take longer for the ring to settle on a specific point, Remus tried not to let this fact worry him, he refused to believe the slight delay may have been caused by a weakening in Severus' magical core. He could not lose the potions master now...not when he was so close.

With renewed determination, he orientated himself to the map, then put the items away safely once more and headed off in the right direction at a full run.

He tore across the uneven ground at breakneck speed, no ordinary wizard would have been able to keep pace with him, he ran for the best part of fifteen minutes before he slowed his pace. He crouched down behind a large decaying tree stump and checked his position one last time, the ring indicated to an area a mere couple of hundred yards away.

Remus studied the landscape before him but his keen eyes failed to make out anything. Of course it was most likely that the area had been obscured by magic. He sniffed the air but again nothing was revealed. He would have to be very careful from here on in. Frustrated, Lupin tightened his grip on his wand and silently stalked through the lush undergrowth.

**~~ooOoo~~**

Safe inside the Knock, Perkins awoke with a jolt. At some stage during his watch he had nodded off to sleep, probably due to the large amount of whiskey he had consumed. Automatically, he scanned the room to see if Malfoy was around but of course he was alone. If Malfoy had been there and discovered him sleeping, he would have be cursed to within an inch of his life by now. A long foul breath escaped his lips with relief.

He cautiously stood up from his chair and eased some of the aches in his back and neck...falling asleep sitting up was never a good idea. His head throbbed a little but it was nothing he couldn't put up with.

A life long craving nagged at his brain and his hands automatically patted down the breast pocket of his coat. His right hand disappeared inside and pulled out a long wooden pipe.

For about two seconds he considered lighting up the pipe inside but then thought better of the idea. Lucius hated the acrid smell of pipe smoke and even when Perkins had tried in the past to banish the smell form the room, the blond wizard had still been able to detect it and had punished Perkins accordingly.

He left the basic comforts of the small room and headed outside, passing by the room that held his two prisoners, he gave the door a hard kick for good measure. If he had to be awake...then so would they.

Perkins pulled out his wand and released the sealing spell on the door. After a short squelshing sound, it swung open. The death eater crossed the threshold and the door sealed behind him.

**~~ooOoo~~**

Remus Lupin, partially obscured by a tall tree, had been staring intently at the area in front of him for several minutes. There was absolutely nothing there and yet the area practically buzzed with magical energy, it was always something he was very sensitive towards. The hairs on his arms were practically standing to attention. He was willing to bet a years supply of wolf'sbane that Severus Snape was only yards away. It was a comforting notion and yet it only served to increase his frustration...how on earth was he going to get past the charm?

It was this very question that plagued him when suddenly the area in front of him began to shimmer, there was a strange sound and the of all things! an actual door appeared, quickly followed by the rest of a battered ruin.

Remus couldn't believe his luck as he watched silently from his hidden position. A large man stepped out through the door and made his way over to another nearby tree, he leaned heavily against it then shoved his wand into his coat and proceeded to fill an odd shaped pipe with tobacco.

Mistake number one.

Lupin leapt out from behind the tree, wand pointed directly at the man.

"_Expelliarmus!,_" he shouted.

The man looked up stunned as his wand was ripped from his coat and thrown far away to his left. Before he could react he found himself pinned up tightly against the tree by a wild looking wizard.

He struggled fruitlessly against the man's grip and for a second he found his own pride was stung. How in Merlin's name was this scrawny lank of a wizard able to best him?

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted indignantly.

A wand was shoved sharply up under his jaw, Perkins suddenly stilled, it felt as if the wood would pierce his skin.

"I'll ask the questions if you don't mind," the wizard retorted calmly but Perkins could clearly see the rage swirling in the man's brown eyes contradicting the calm tone. In a strange way it reminded him of Malfoy.

"Are you alone?" the wizard demanded through gritted teeth.

Perkins didn't answer fast enough and the wand was shoved deeper into his skin, he winced at the sharp pain.

"Yes," he growled back, "yes...I'm alone."

The strange wizard tightened his hold on the Death Eater and raised the heavy man slightly off the ground. Perkin's eyes widened in suprise and fear.

"If I find out later that you are lying to me...I'll rip you to pieces...do we understand each other?"

Perkins nodded frantically in agreement.

"Is Severus Snape inside?" the wizard growled.

Torn momentarily between getting cursed by Malfoy later or getting ripped to shreds now, Perkins answered the man.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good."

Perkins suddenly found himself being brutally dragged across the forest floor, before he could make any kind of protest, he was shoved up against the wall of he Knock right beside the sealed door.

"Open it!" the wizard demanded.

A slight panic poured over Perkins once more.

"It..it needs the blood of a Death Eater to open," he explained nervously, "it must be placed on the door knocker."

The wizard glanced at the ornate brass door knocker and sneered at the serpent desig, then turned and stared at his captive.

The burly man suddenly feared for his life and he could have sworn he saw a hint of yellow tinge the man's eyes.

Suddenly a fist lashed out and caught him squarely in the nose.

Pain flared in his face and his eyes began to tear up. He howled in agony while one hand flew up to cup his shattered nose. Blood flowed freely from the injury.

The wizard stood back slightly, his gaze never wavering and his wand pointed unflinchingly at Perkins.

"Now open it," he ordered.

Perkins sniffed painfully and moved towards the knocker. He used some of his blood to coat it and hit the knocker against the door three times.

Almost instantly the same strange sound filled the air, then the door swung open.

Remus glared at the Death Eater, then moved to wave his wand at the man.

Perkins lifted his hands in supplication.

"Please no!" he begged.

Remus wondered fleetingly if the man had spared Severus at any time during his incarceration...he doubted it. But even so he would not lower himself to the level of this animal, he would not use an Unforgivable.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" he shouted.

Suprise filled the Death Eaters eyes for an instant before he fell rigidly to the floor. Remus blatantly ignored the man, the Aurors could take care of him. As he stepped over the frozen form...Remus Lupin entered the Knock.

**~~ooOoo~~**

**Author's note:** Well there you have it folks, the latest installment & yep as usual it's late...sorry. Once again I've pretty much typed this up in one evening, I had the idea in my head but not the time to type it out...so apologies in advance for any shortcomings...hopefully this won't be a recurring habit!

As always I'm dying to read your feedback...you all know how much it means to me..so don't be shy!

Until next time,

Take care & Happy Christmas to those that celebrate it!

~Lai.

PS: please get an account Potions! I'd love to reply to your reviews!!!


	15. Chapter 15 The Infirmary

**Chapter 15: The Infirmary**

Albus Dumbledore made his way to the school's infirmary to check in on Neville and up-date Poppy on recent events. He silently entered through the ward's double doors. A quick scan of the large room revealed only one visible occupant, a sleeping Longbottom. The old wizard assumed the school's matron must be in her little office at the end of the double row of clean white beds. When he got there the Medi-Witch had her back turned to him, she was deep in concentration, busy conducting a quick stock take of her various potions and salves.

"Poppy," he called softly.

Some what startled, she spun around, a pale hand clutching her chest.

"Ah Head Master," she sighed with relief, exiting her office as her right hand quickly fell back to her side, "Have you come to see young Longbottom?"

"Yes...yes I have, how is he doing?" Albus asked, voice rough with concern.

Both the Head Master's and the Medi-Witch's eyes turned to the left side of the infirmary, to the only occupied bed in the ward were Neville still lay sleeping.

"No real change, physically he's fine Albus, I've treated his minor wounds and given him something for his chill but mentally...," tears began to well up in her tried blue eyes and she shook her head, "the poor mite was so scared he begged me not to pull the screens around his bed. He's worried sick about Severus and can't stop apologising...for what...well I'd rather not know...but it may have something to do with the Unforgivable he was subjected to...how _anyone_ could do that to a _child_...,"she wondered in utter dismay before continuing.

"It took two doses of calming draught to settle him and ease his tears and tremors and even then I had to hold his hand until he drifted off to sleep...it may be sometime before he fully recovers from this ordeal," she concluded sadly.

"But he will Poppy, Neville is strong child despite appearances, his heart harbours great strength of character and courage, he will get through this, he has good friends and they will be there to support him," the old wizard reassured his colleague.

"And what of Severus?" she whispered worriedly, "do we have him to thank for Longbottom's safe return?"

"That we do Poppy," Albus sighed with a mixture of sorrow and great pride, "at what cost? I do not know but Neville's return has thankfully provided me with the means to track him down and for the moment I know that he lives."

The Medi-Witch's eyes brightened with hope, she didn't doubt the Head Master's word for an instant nor did she question him for proof. If Dumbledore said Professor Snape was alive...then he was and that was good enough for her. The man was capable of things far beyond her and she trusted him implicitly.

"Professor Lupin has just left to search the Forbidden Forest and is tracking him down as we speak. I have the utmost faith in Remus and I'm confident he'll return with our missing Potions Master. However based on young Longbottom's earlier words, I fear Severus may be gravely injured and we need to be ready Poppy," Dumbledore cautioned.

"Yes, yes of course Head Master, I shall see to it at once," she replied eagerly, happy to be of assistance.

Her mind began to instantly catalogue all the salves, potions and spells she might possibly need in order to treat the injured wizard.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled with thanks then made to head for Neville's bed.

"Don't stay too long," she ordered gently, whilst waving a finger in Dumbledore's direction.

"Don't worry Poppy, I shall not disturb him," Albus replied lightly, only too well aware of the Medi-Witch's strong protective streak.

Dumbledore stood over the sleeping form of his student. The child's face was not as relaxed as it should have been despite the calming and sleeping draughts. He leaned over and brushed his wrinkled fingers lightly across Neville's forehead, tucking in a stray lock of hair. The boy shifted slightly and a faint moan escaped his pursed lips.

Albus leaned in closer and whispered something into the child's ear. His body stilled instantly and his features slacked as he finally slipped into a deep relaxing sleep.

The Head Master sat down heavily in the small chair beside the metal bed. His long ornate robes pooled around his feet.

As he stared at the young boy's face noting the faint shadows that lingered still beneath his eyes, Albus prayed silently for the safe return of his colleague, his spy...his friend, for Severus' own sake and that of his student's. Neville may recover from his harrowing ordeal in time but if something bad should befall Severus Snape, the Head Master feared that the boy would never be able to forgive himself.

He also wordlessly thanked his brave Potions Master for sending the student back to them, fully aware of the selfless sacrifice he had made in doing so. He hoped for the umpteenth time that Remus would triumph...he prayed that Severus would have the strength to hang on.

As he sat there silently guarding his slumbering charge, Dumbledore heard a single pair of foot steps echo off the stone floor of the corridor outside. A single door was cautiously pushed open and an unruly mop of dark hair appeared.

Albus looked up to see Harry Potter nervously peeping in from behind the door, his green eyes pleading for permission to enter.

The Head Master smiled slightly and waved the boy in.

"Come in my dear Harry...come in."

Harry slowly advanced towards Neville's bed, eyes locked onto his friend's pallid form, until he finally stood beside him on the opposite side to Dumbledore.

His hand reached out tentatively to touch Neville but he pulled it back at the last minute.

"H-how is he Sir?" he asked, voice shaky with worry.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you Harry, he's been through a lot but Poppy and I are hopeful that he'll make a full recovery...but he will need his friends around him, you will all have to be strong for him and be there when he needs you...you can do that can't you?" he questioned softly.

Harry simply nodded in affirmation.

As the quite moments passed, Harry grew more agitated. He began chewing on his lower lip and shifted nervously on his feet.

"Sit down Harry...tell me what's bothering you," Dumbledore instructed calmly.

Potter turned around, a chair had appeared behind him, he pulled it in closer to the bedside and sat down. He continued to sit quietly for a while, his head hanging low, eyes obscured. Albus just waited patiently for the boy to speak in his own time.

Harry's thin frame trembled slightly and he eventually looked up. Tears were falling from his green eyes and large wet droplets had gathered on the lenses of his glasses.

"I...I left him," he cried softly as his head fell once more, "I left t-them both."

A wave of guilt, sadness and shame poured out of the boy and washed over the Head Master. Albus got up and walked around the Potter's side where he placed a comforting hand on the narrow shoulders.

"My dear boy, you did nothing wrong, _none_ of this is your fault. You did the right thing in going for help first," he reassured, "what if you had returned to search for them alone, you may have been taken also...we would have been left with no clue as to what had befallen any of you."

He squeezed Harry's shoulder and the boy finally looked up into Dumbledore's ancient eyes. They were soft and encouraging, Harry saw no anger, no recrimination or disapproval and it helped to ease his mind a little.

"Sir, h-how did Neville make it back here? How did he escape?" he asked while roughly wiping away some of his tears.

"Ah that my boy was professor Snape's doing?" Dumbledore explained.

Another sharp pang of guilt and shame enveloped Harry. He remembered all the times he had thought badly of the Professor, all the times he had wished him harm and he suddenly wished he could take it all back. Memories of being berated and shouted at were quickly smothered by fresher recollections, Snape urging them to run, Snape doing his best to protect them, Snape writhing in agony.

Harry shuddered.

Once again, Albus sensed the boy's unease.

"Don't worry Harry, all is not lost, Professor Lupin has already left Hogwarts to find Professor Snape. You see, once Neville returned to us we had a way to locate him, he never actually left the Forbidden Forest and if luck is on our side they both should be back with us soon," he stated confidently, hoping his words would console the youth.

"B-but how? How is that possible?" Harry wondered anxiously.

"Now, now...no need to trouble yourself about all the little details, you'll just have to take my word for now."

A large frown etched itself across the youth's forehead, he needed more than that, he needed to be sure.

"Please Harry, don't fret, things will work out in the end," Dumbledore promised, "you'll see."

Harry hoped the Head Master was right.

"Come now," Albus tapped Harry on the shoulder, "we had better leave before Madame Pomfrey makes a fuss, she will remain here and watch over Neville, he couldn't be in better hands, besides your friends are most likely back in the Gryffindor common room anxiously awaiting news but I must ask you to be cautious Harry, no one else can know the true course of events...for now."

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Yes Sir, I understand."

They turned to leave the infirmary together but as they reached the large wooden double doors, Harry suddenly turned around and ran back to Neville's bed.

He reached out and took hold of his sleeping friend's hand, this time without any hesitation and squeeze it hard.

"Get better Neville...please," he whispered softly, then rejoined his Head Master at the opened door.

He glanced back briefly at his friend when one final question popped into his head.

"What's going to happen to Draco's father Sir?" Harry wondered aloud.

"You leave Lucius Malfoy to _me,_" Dumbledore replied as he turned and headed back to his office.

Harry couldn't miss the hard edge and thinly veiled anger that coloured Dumbledore's normally soft voice and for once in his life Harry actually found himself feeling sorry for a Malfoy.

**~ooOoo~**

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it folks! The latest chapter...and it's late as usual...probably best not to fight tradition at this stage. Now I know many of you were probably expecting a Remus & Severus re-union in this chapter, I was too...sort of...but this is how it played out. I'll just have to devote all of chp.16 to that. It's probably going to be a toughie to write so pleeeease be patient! I want to thank everyone again who reviewed that last chapter, you just blew me all away! I never had 18 reviews for a chapter before...ever! It was fantastic! You folks are wonderful & I'm looking forward to reading all your new feedback so again...don't be shy!

Until next time,

take care,

~Lai.


End file.
